


Drapetomania

by skiiish367



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin has a backstory, Insomnia, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Other, Panic Attacks, Plot Twists, Protective RK900, Serial Killers, Slow Build, Stalking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, he's trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiiish367/pseuds/skiiish367
Summary: (n.) The overwhelming urge to run away.Gavin can’t breathe. The words spread out like a curse, painting the bridge walls in red, dripping and dripping. The water underneath turning an ugly crimson, washing away with the current.‘gUEsS wHo?’And Gavin can’t breathe.





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin can’t breathe.

The words spread out like a curse, painting the bridge walls in red, dripping and _dripping._ The water underneath turning an ugly crimson, washing away with the current.

 

**_‘ gUEsS wHo?’_ **

 

And Gavin can’t breathe. The words are mocking, written in another man’s blood. His fingers tremble, mouth dry as he swallows the bitter cold realization down his throat. Maybe this was all a dream. A nightmare...yes. Maybe the fates were merciful, and he’d wake up to his spot back to the safety of his office, but the world is cruel. Gavin had learned that a long time ago.

His lungs fill on instinct, air rushing back in to his body, like the cold winter breeze. He closes his eyes for a moment, letting his lungs begin to function once again. _‘Breathe,’_ he tells himself, trying to will the nerves rushing to the tips of fingertips away. _In and out. In and Out._

When he opens them again, he takes in the entire scene. They are outside, standing before the great bridge of Detroit and investigating yet another crime scene...only it's _not_ just another crime scene, and Gavin knows that better than anyone.

The victim...a co-worker...whom Gavin had gotten to know better in the past year...began to open up to. His name was Chris. Chris remained strung up on the city bridge, arms spread out in a cross-like formation, guts opened for everyone to see, and the blood... _.so much blood._ There was no doubt that Chris had suffered before the killer had granted him to mercy of death. He wonders if Chris had begged for it to be over...to be killed. Or maybe he’d requested to be left alive.

He could almost see the wings forming around the strung up body, the blood splattered across the bridge in all sides. The blood creating a barely recognisable silhouette of a pair of wings, spreading behind the body.

It’s repulsive.

Gavin remembers going over to Chris’s house just a day before for dinner. Remembers his wife greeting him with a gentle smile, and their 3 year old son annoying the crap out of him.

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” Gavin whispers as though Chris could somehow hear. It’s his fault. It was his fault for thinking it was over, for letting his guard down. His fault. His fault. _His fault–_

“Detective?” a voice comes from behind him, and Gavin almost jumps, ready to pull his gun out in nothing more than irrational fear.

He shoves his trembling hands in his pockets, turning to look at the stupid plastic prick that had undoubtedly been sent to investigate the murder. “ _What?!_ ” he snaps, voice letting out the tiniest tremble.

“Are you–”

“ _Do you EVER shut up?!_ ”

The android goes quiet, his partner stepping in to defend the other. “You can’t talk to him like that, asshole. He was just worried,” the old man says, breathe smelling the tiniest bit of booze, and Gavin feels the need to get away.

“Well, _don’t_ _be!_ ”

He needs to get away....but where? He doesn’t know... _he doesn’t god damn fucking know!_

His mind wanders back to Chris’s family. Had they already seen his body...did they know their beloved father and husband was dead. How was he going to tell them they died? How would he tell them it was... _his_ fault.

Gavin doesn’t bother to follow Hank and Connor as they head deeper into the blood bath to examine the murder. He already knows who the killer is. He doesn’t need any proof to be able to recognise the chill in his bones. He knows...he knows... _he knows.._

...He knows...

 

_-o-_

 

“This is bullshit, Fowler!” Gavin snaps, glaring at the duo beside him. “I’m not going to fucking partner up with _two_ plastic ken dolls and an alcoholic! I can solve this case alone!”

Hank rolls his eyes from the corner of his eyes, and Gavin lets out a sneer, not bothering to hide his distaste.

“It’s not like we want to work with you either. Why can't Conner and I just work on this case. Why does he have to join in?” Hank asks.

Fowler twitches, almost irritated at the pair of people in front of him. “I’m not asking here.  Either you three do as I say, or you can leave and don’t bother returning to the office if you do,” Fowler commanded, slamming a hand down on the table to emphasize his word.

Connor simply nodded, and Gavin couldn’t begin explain his frustration. He hated the duo, and the stupid tall-ass upgraded version of Ken doll, but not enough to watch them all die. They’d be killed if they didn’t figure out who the killer was....Gavin _knows_ that, but he can’t just tell them, can he? No...they wouldn’t understand. Fowler would call him fucking crazy, and maybe Gavin is crazy, but he knows...and they _don’t_ know.

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath, before walking out the office door without another word.

_He needs another cup of coffee._

 

_-o-_

 

The second murder occurs not too long after the first, a woman found strangled and mutilated in front of the DPD building. Her guts spread around her, stretching across the paved pathway like a set of bloodied ropes. The killer was getting bolder...and if Gavin didn’t know better... _angrier_.

 

**_‘DoN’t igNOre mE.’_ **

 

The message was clear, and it sent shivers running down his spine. The killer was angry. Didn't want to be ignored, and Gavin didn't know why he’d avoided the other three and the case altogether. Maybe it to wait...and see if his fear had been irrational afterall. Maybe he was just being paranoid, and it wasn’t some serial killer, but after seeing the state of the woman bleeding out in front of the police doors, Gavin knew it was no dream.

He couldn’t put this case aside anymore...people would die.. _because of him._

“You’re afraid.”

Gavin shoves his hands back in his pockets and turn to look at the android, and lets out a small sneer. “I am not.”

“My statistics show that your stress levels have gone significantly higher. You heartbeating has gone faster, and the trembling in your han–” Connor starts, but gets cut off.

“Don’t fucking psychoanalyse me, Tin Can! _You won’t like me psychoanalysed._ ”

Hank snorts, stifling a laugh. “No one likes you either way.”

Gavin takes a deep breath, and gets another look at the scene before him. “I...I think they are related,” he says after a while. “Where is Nines?”

“Oh, are you finally deciding to contribute to the case? Though you didn’t want to work with an android,” Hank mocks, and Gavin resists the urge to punch the fucker right in his old face.

“Don’t fucking _test_ me!” he grits out, ready to lunge at the other, but a pair of hands gripping his wrists bring him to a stop.

“Stop,” Connor states.

Gavin tries to pull away from the grip, but in no avail. “Oh yeah? You going to fucking start orderin’ me around now? Did that deviancy shit law give you some newfound confidence? Make you feel _human_ ? Well, let me get one thing straight for you, _you_ are just a machine. Nothing more. Nothing less. Hardly human.”

“Detective Reed,” Connor speaks again, voice firmer this time. “My _name_ is Connor, and I know we have our differences, but there are lives at stake here, and it would be better if we work together to find the killer, rather than biting for each other's throats, and if your judgement is correct, there is no doubt the killer will kill again. Are we clear, Detective?”

Gavin goes quiet, stumped. Connor was right. The killer had killed Chris...and if anything, he should be focusing on finding it, rather than fighting the only people that are trying to help him. “Whatever,” he mutters, avoiding eye contact.

The android lets out a small smile, and lets go of Gavin’s hands, who moves quickly to make as much space between them as possible.

“The killer has left another note,” Connor notes, looking at the words painted across the brick wall.

“No shit, sherlock,” Gavin mutters, stepping forward and taking a better look at the body. “Can you tell who it is?”

The woman has her skin ripped off her face, peeling and it makes Gavin’s stomach churn with disgust. Connor nods, and kneels next to the body, digging his fingers in the blood and placing it on his tongue.

“What the actual fuck.” Gavin’s jaw drops, watching as Connor laps up the blood from his finger. He turns to Hank, and gives his a look of disbelief. “ _What the fuck?_ ”

Hank sighs, and waves his hand. “You’ll get used to it. He has some DNA analysis thingy on his tongue or something. Fucking weird if you ask me.”

“You think?!”

Gavin doesn’t press on it further, instead waiting for Connor to be done with his weird blood fetish thing. “Lora Mcfeen. Age 41. Currently jobless, and without any known living family members.”

Gavin’s blood runs cold. “She... _my neighbour,_ ” hewhispers under his breath, wondering how he hadn’t recognised her first. Sure he had his own problems with the old hag, but it wasn’t as though he wanted her dead.

“What?” Hank asks, and Gavin shakes his head.

“ _Nothing._ ”

 

_-o-_

 

Nines returned the next day, and Gavin refused to accept that he was somewhat relieved to see the other alive.

“I hear you’ve been rather naughty lately, Detective,” Nines mocks, letting out a small snicker.

“Oh fuck off, asshole,” he snapped, pulling a finger, not bothering to look up from his screen. He needed to get access to prison’s security footage. He needed to know...needed to _confirm_ his doubts.

Nines didn’t walk away, like Gavin had hoped, instead grabbing a chair and seating himself next to Gavin, eyes fixated on the screen. Gavin sucked a sharp breath, feeling the android barely 2 inches away from his neck and shut his monitor off quickly, turning to face the android. “What do you want?”

“If you wanted to footage, you could just ask, Detective. I could get it a lot faster and it would be far more time-efficient...although, I am unsure how this is related to our recent case.”

“It’s not.”

“Don’t lie to me, Detective,” Nines spoke, eyes tearing into his own, trying to find what he was hiding. “I don’t like being lied to.”

Gavin swallowed, breath shaky, and the shaking in his fingertips returning like a curse. He needed to get away. Away from this asshole of a robot, and away from _all_ of this. He stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process, and swiftly walked out, leaving a confused android behind in the dark of the office.

 

_-o-_

 

By monday, Gavin finds the courage to tell his new ‘team’ what he knows. “I know who the killer is,” he states, looking up from the paper work around the table.

Hank raises an eyebrow, and Gavin shoots him a dirty look. He rolls his eyes, pulling out a file from his bag, and dropping it in front of the three.

Hank is the first to take a grab at the file, opening the duotang, and letting out a painful laugh the second his eyes scanned over the name of the suspect. “ _Archangel?_ ” he scoffs. “Really? You couldn’t have found anything more convincing?”

“I’m not–”

“Don’t give me this bullshit, Reed. Archangel was put in prison years ago. His case is closed, and right now he’s rotting in Detroit's most heavily guarded prison. I doubt he’s seen an ounce of sunlight in years,” Hank continues and Gavin wonders why he had even bothered to tell them. He knew they wouldn’t have believed him.

“Look,” he breathes, trying to keep himself from blowing at Hank’s face and ruining his only chance at getting them to listen. He pulls out pictures from the recent murders, pointing at the messages written on the walls. “The handwriting...it matches, and the way these murders are put out on display. They...they are all related!”

Hank rolls his eyes, while Connor and Nines begin to analyze the writing patterns. “He’s not wrong, Hank,” Connor starts. “The writing does match...spot on.”

“Could be forged,” Nines cuts in, and Gavin send him a look of disbelief. His own partner, refusing to believe a word he speaks. “We should keep in mind that Archangel, as Detective Anderson said, has been put to justice years ago.”

“You’ve got your facts wrong, Reed. Sure, the handwriting matches, but it’s not enough evidence.”

Gavin shakes his head in defeat, and walks out the room without another room. He’s not wrong. He’s not. They don't believe him. Nobody does, and for the first time in five years...he feels utterly and completely alone.

What did they know? They hadn’t been there...hadn’t _seen_ it. Gavin knows...and he knows it wouldn’t be long before Archangel comes after him and unlike 5 years ago...he knows the killer won’t be so merciful.

 

_-o-_

 

“Detective Reed,” Nines starts. “I’ve already reviewed the security footage. There is no sign of an escape and Archangel is still in his cell. I think you may be a little off track.”

“Shut up, you plastic prick.”

“My name is Nines.”

“Whatever,” he says, taking a sip of the cold coffee on his desk. It was bitter, and disgustingly sweet.

“You should really stop drinking so much caffeine, Detective. It will stop the nervous twitching and the violent outbursts,” Nines notes, starting the pull the cup away from the other’s mouth.

Gavin doesn’t put much of a fight. He doesn’t understand the android. It’s just a machine, so why does it care. Why does it even _bother?_ It’s not like taking away his coffee was going to do anything but put him to sleep, leaving him vulnerable and bare to the outside world. It wouldn’t stop the twitching or shaking, because fuck he was _terrified_. News of Archangel still being in his cell didn’t put his heart at rest like he’d hoped, instead it only added fuel to that fear.

If he was still in his cell, then how did he get out? How did he kill people without stepping an inch out of prison? It didn’t make sense.

Without proof... _no one_ would believe him. He didn’t have proof...and soon Archangel would have him wrapped around his pinky finger. Gavin has no doubt about that, and it terrifies him, the chill echoing through the hollow of his bones, and pulsing through his very veins.

“Detective?” he hears Nines say, voice softer this time, but Gavin isn’t really listening. He doesn’t care. He’s hearing, but the sounds around him dull down to a small buzz. He gets up, pushing Nines aside, as he stumbles forward, turning around in a daze.

He can see Nines waving his hand in front of him, but Gavin can’t really comprehend, feeling his conscious detach itself from reality, slipping deeper into his subconscious mind.

 

_Breathe, Gavin...breathe.._

 

**_“Take a breath will ya, Detective. I won’t bite ya. Promise.”_ **

He remembers the sound so well. The husky voice whispering through his ears, mocking him. He remembers the snapping of the killer’s jaw that would follow, as he would feign taking a bite, stopping centimeters away from Gavin’s neck. He remembers. He remembers. _H-he_...

 

_Inhale_.

 

Hands brushed up by his cheeks, and Gavin crumbled, falling to the floor, trying to make himself as small as possibly as though the floor would protect him...as though he could dig himself deeper into the safety it didn’t provide.

 

_Exhale._

 

He can’t breathe. He can _feel_ the pair of hands grasping his face frantically. He let out a dry sob, choking and mummering incoherent words. He felt so...so _small_ , yet so big. Lungs expanding to their maximum capacity, forcing themselves to stay there, and the tension _hurt_. The buzzing growing louder with every growing second.

“Breathe,” a voice speaks, and Gavin isn’t sure whether he could trust it or not. It’s warm, pulling him into a cocoon of false security, trying to calm Gavin down.

 

_Inhale._

 

He doesn’t trust it...but for the moment, Gavin doesn’t care, letting the new voice lull him into a sense of fabricated security. He opens his eyes once more, seeing a hazy figure begin to lift him off the floor, gathering his body up in his arms.

It’s a striking blue, and the colour gives Gavin a sense of relief.

_He always did like blue better._

 

 

 

_Exhale._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe white isn't so bad after all...

Gavin woke to white silence. Light blinding through the break in his eyes, piercing through him like tiny needles. He groaned, hearing his voice echo across the empty vast of white. White was an ugly colour. It really was.

White only remained white for so long, before something came and trampled across its innocence tainting it to turn to something far nastier. It was a _weak_ colour, and as his eyes slowly became aware of his surroundings he couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose in disgust.

White sheets and white pillows and white walls and white curtains. White white white and white and...more _white?_

He pushed himself up into a seating position taking a look at the side table in confusion. There, lay a set of white flowers, tied with a bright red ribbon, along with a small note attached to the side. _‘Get well soon, Detective.’_

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, his lips curving up slightly in amusement. Was it Nines or Connor that had sent it? Nonetheless....it was sort of... _sweet_. He’d never actually admit it outloud, but a part of hin fluttered at the sight of the note, and the sweet smell of the flowers he didn’t know the name of.

Sure he pretended to be annoyed by the very sight of his new ‘team’ but lately he’d found himself enjoying their strange company...and Nines. The one being, Gavin had swore to never take a liking to.

He placed the flowers back on the table gently, pulling the sheets off him before swinging his legs off the bed and pulling out the IV lines from his arms.

Gavin didn’t waste any time getting back up on his feet, the blood rushing back up to his head, causing him to stumble the tiniest bit. This is exactly why he hated sleeping. It wasn’t worth the groggy, tired feeling that followed every small nap.

Taking a deep breath he makes him way out the hospital room, grabbing his jacket off the hook along the way. Apparently they’d left everything white, aside from his clothing. Hell they hadn’t even bothered to change it...not that Gavin minded. It made things a lot easier.

He walked as though things were fine, and for a moment they were. The murders off his daily thoughts, and no real injuries other than the dulled out throbbing in the back of his mind, and the same queasy feeling in his stomach.

A nurse walked past him, and into the room he’d just walked out from. He let out a small chuckle when he heard the nurse's screech echo out. He turned the corner before she could walk out and try to look for him. Gods, he hated hospitals. They were disgustingly white, and if Gavin had a say in it, he’s add some colour. Give the patients stuck in these styrofoam beds a spark of life.

He pushed open the doors confining him from the outside world, and breathed the life that returned in with it. The sky blue. Streetlights a buzzing red. Cars flashing down the streets. Yellow. Green. Fucking neon purple, not an ounce of white.

_This_ was some good shit.

 

_-o-_

 

“Detective!” a voice came from behind him, and Gavin spun around in his chair to meet Nines standing behind his table. “What are you doing here?” the android commanded, voice bare of any humor.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “I have a fucking job, Nines. It’s how I get paid.”

The android didn’t speak for a moment, his LED turning a pale yellow. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“In the hospital? _Oh fuck no_ ,” Gavin rolled his eyes. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“My statistics show you are highly sleep-deprived and suffering from over-exhaustion,” Nines argues, not buying a word that sputtered out from Gavin's mouth. “You are not fit to be working yet. Me and Connor are perfectly capable to work on the case while you are catching up.”

Gavin breathes for a moment. Right...the case. How the hell were they going to work on it when they didn’t even believe Gavin’s words? Because Gavin knew he was right, and they thought he was wrong. Just when he thought he’d taken a liking to them...but then again...maybe they were right. Was he just being paranoid? Archangel was still in prison...and maybe Gavin was confusing this new serial killer with the previous one. Maybe it was all a coincidence and Archangel couldn't lay a finger on him. “Oh fuck off.”

“I will not repeat myself, Detective. Return home, and rest.”

“Why do you care, huh?” Gavins snarled, meeting the android's eyes with fire in his eyes. “How is my health supposed to affect your mission?”

The Led turned warmer, matching the fire that sparked up in Gavin’s eyes. The android swallowed visibly, expression remaining as unchanging as it had been before, but Gavin knew something had changed. _'C'mon,'_ Gavin thought. _'Feel. Snap back at me. Curse, fucking yell. Cry. Show me you can_ **feel** _something, aside_ _from_ _your fucking programming.'_  The Led returned back to a soft blue, and the fucking asshole had the audacity to sigh.

“I said I wasn’t going to repeat myself, Detective. You truly leave me no choice.”

Gavin closed his eyes and leaned back in victory. A smirl found its way to his lips. He moved his feet to spin around in his chair once again, but this time, his feet didn't find the floor. A pair of hands grabbed him, lifting him off the chair with ease and Gavin let out a surprised yelp.

“Let me down! Let me down, you stupid tin can!” he screeched, flailing his hands against the rock solid body. How fucking strong was this fucking 6ft wall of steel?

“You have to make everything harder,” the android says, beginning to walk out of the DPD office.

“Nines?” gavin grits out.

“Yes?”

“Let me down. _Now,_ ” he strained, face flushed a deep red as the android carried him across the parking lot, grip tightening rather than letting go.

 

“No.”

 

“ _You mother-fucking piece ofcheap ass toaster trash, stupid, dumber than alexa, stupid biodegradable plastic shit–_ ”

“Are you always this immature, Detective?”

“You fucking take that back!”

The android let out a soft snicker, shoving Gavin into the car without another word. He watched amused as the detective pouted, glaring off to the distance and Nines couldn’t help but let his fingers twitch unexplainably. _‘Cute.’_

 

_-o-_

 

Nines returned to the office not too long after. He’d forcefully tucked the other in his bed, before leaving. Nines didn’t understand why the Detective was still afraid. The anxiety levels beginning to rise as he stepped further into his home.

It was strange but Nines chose to leave it behind. It wasn’t his job to care or wonder about his partners lives. He knew Gavin had been hiding something, but if it didn’t benefit their case then Nines found no need to press into it further.

“Where is that asshole?” Hank grunts out, gazing lazily over the open files. They had hit a dead end...again. No leads...no fingerprints, which gave way to possibility that the murders were the work of an android.

“Resting.”

Hunk lets out a loud irritating laugh. “Reed? Resting? Gods...you’ve must’ve done a miracle! God knows that fucker could use some actual sleep. Maybe he’ll be less of an ass when he’s gotten a good 8 hours.”

“It’s hard to believe,” Connor pitches in and Nines lets his lips curve up the slightest.

“I’ll applaud you Nines, but let me tell ya something. That fucker has a ten years worth supply of coffee in his pantry. There is no way, he’s gonna go to sleep. Instead, he’ll probably make himself a cup of coffee, and start working on the case at home.”

Nines allows himself a smile, feeling a sense of victory rush through his veins. “I swapped it with decaf. He won’t even know the difference.”

“Nines, you sly mother-fucker.”

 

_-o-_

 

The doorbell rings again. It’s small, but demanding, forcing Gavin to drag his exhausted body out from bed, and walk towards the berating sound. It had a strangled sound, as though the battery was on the verge of powering out, but still had some juice left in it. He wondered if doorbells even had batteries.

Another buzz, and Gavin almost snaps, ready to give whoever it was behind the door a piece of his mind. He drags his feet across the hall, slinging the chain off it’s hook and swinging the door open, opening his mouth, ready to blow off at the asshole, but stops midway.

 

_No one._

 

He blinks, confused, looking around for a sign of anyone rushing around the corner, but instead he’s met with empty silence...and a package?

It’s a white cardboard box, lay waiting at the foot of his doorstep with a sticky note attached to it. A scribbled smiley face on the yellow note, along with a _‘Miss you’_ written on the side.

He raises an eyebrow, lip quirking at the note. Damn, Nines had a weird way of doing things. One minute he’s all hardtack, emotionless piece of hipster toaster trash, and the next he’s sort of sweet.

He picks up the package from the floor wondering why Nines hadn’t just waited outside his door just a tad bit longer. Maybe Gavin would’ve invited him in...offered a coffee? That is if Android could drink at all. With the way, he’s seen Connor suck up all that blood, he had no doubt Nines could somehow inject some overly sweet coffee into his system.

He closed the door behind him, heading back inside his apartment, opening the package. It was a mug. White, and embroidery with black block letters, spelling out, _‘I’m A Happy Ray Of Fucking Sunshine.’_ He let out a snort, feeling a smile creep up. 

  


 

Gavin drank his next cup of coffee minutes later. Maybe white wasn't so bad after all...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 3 am update! This update is more a filler for the plot, and the coming chapters, thus why it's shorter than I'd like. I want to just tell you guys everything, but you know...gotta keep the spoilers undercover.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> See a mistake? Tell me! Both criticism and suggestions for the plot are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a witness, and Gavin's deteriorating health slowly begins to catch up with him. More angst!! Yay~

“ _Please!_ ” she begged. “He’s going to kill me..h-he’s going to find me..and _he’ll kill me_.”

They have a witness.

The sound of such a thought was like a blessing, seeing that they had hit a complete wall for the past week. Not a single murder, but knowing they had a witness....that. _That was something._

The witness was a frail-looking woman. Shrivelled dry blonde hair, dandruff filling the dried crevices in her head. Her face wrinkled, aging, with an almost tired look filling her entire demeanor. Normally, Gavin would be enough of an asshole to grimace, but instead he had this newfound spark of light in his eyes. This spark of hope. To find Chris’s murderer. To find his neighbour’s killer. To finally put the psychopath to justice.

She wobbled forward, taking a seat on the cheap chair that had been placed in the interrogation room. Connor followed behind her, locking the door behind him. He moved his head towards the right, giving a small nod towards them and Gavin nodded back, despite Connor not being able to see him.

“Miss... _Sloate?_ ” Connor began, and the old woman gave a shakly yes. “No need to be afraid. You are safe here. I am only to going to ask you to tell us all you know. Take your time,” he added after a pause.

“I-I..he’s going to find– He’s angry...so _so angry_ ”

“Who?” Connor pressed, voice still soft. Gavin let out a coff from the other side of the mirror. Playing good cop, huh? “What happened? We cannot help you if you do not give us something to work with, Miss Sloate.”

“I-I don’t have a home...s-so people like us stick to livin’ in the streets and...places that are hard to find...s-so the patrols won’t kick us out..and all...” the woman paused, ees moving around frantically unsure if she should continue continue. “Y-ya won’t raid our homes...will ya?”

“You have my word. Neither you or anyone in your ‘home’ will be detained or removed,” Connor coaxed, and Gavin almost wanted to smack the motherfucker for lying. _Bullshit._ This homeless woman’s ‘home’ would be raided the second the case closed.

“Some of us...we stay under the bridges. It’s a safe place an’ provides shelter from da weather, but course there’s da fear of fallin’ off, but most of us are careful! Few weeks ago...there was this _man_. New guy, never seen ‘im before, an’ he came askin’ to stay for awhile. Didn’t talk to anyone after that. Boy stayed quiet, off to the corner.”

“Keep going, miss.”

“It was weird ya know. Wearin’ all white and hardly a stain on his clothin’, but we don’t really tend to get into each other’s business. We all come from somewhere and have our own story, so...we didn’t ask ‘im. But boy...he had this...aura. Ya know? This....this _feelin’_ An’...he would _laugh_. Laugh like someone had told im’ some really funny joke, and would jus’ stay there all night off to the corner. Sorta twitchy, like something was wrong with im...” she paused for a moment. “...ya know...like twisted in da head? Gods I should’ve known then something was wrong.”

Connor nods, trying to keep her going. Trying see where this woman was getting to. She took a gulp from the water in front of her, lapping it up like a starved dog that was eating their first meal in weeks, before bursting out with a newfound energy. “I know he did it...I just know it!”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Might I ask what arose this suspicion?”

She gulped, eyes growing wide for a split second, and staring straight into Connor. As though she wasn’t looking at him, but right through him, staring at something Gavin couldn’t quite put his finger on. “He had this look,” she whispered like she was trying to tell a long hidden secret. “He would watch me... _all night long._ ”

“I’m afraid I don–”

“He whispered things. Told me things,” her voice was shaking, coming out in more of a hushed shout for help. “He would tell me what he did to them...tell me how they would scream and beg. How..how _beautiful_ it had been. And the hate. Gods, he hated and hated and hated and.. _.hated._ ”

Gavin sucked in a breath, listening, wondering what this woman had seen. What it was that made her break to the point where she could hardly make sense of her own words.

Connor stiffened and Gavin knew what he was thinking. This might be there killer. Right here...but a part of Gavin couldn't quite comprehend to that idea.

“Ma’am,” he gritted out. “Who is this man?”

She looked down at her hands, trembling, wide eyed. “ _I–I didn’t do it..._ ” she whispers, afraid, almost _uncertain._ “It was him. _He_ made me do it.”

“ _Who?_ ” Connor pressed, starting standing up from his chair.

“ _The devil_ ,” she croaked, tears starting to leak from her eyes like a dam, so when the first drop broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Bloodshot eyes looking terrified, teeth gritting as she chewed on the skin on her fingers, a habit that Gavin still hadn’t gotten over. “The devil made me do it.”

“What exactly did you do, Miss Sloate?”

“I-I don’t know...but he told me I did it. He told me I _k-killed_ that young man, but I didn’t! He told me it was my fault! I allowed the devil in, and the devil returned his gratitude,” he voice sounded broken, like a voice box missing a couple strings.

Connor moved closer to the woman, and she began shrieking, convulsing upon herself and Gavin could only watch in horror. ‘I didn’t do it! I didn’t do it. I didn’t. _I didn’t._ ”

Connor approached slowly, reaching a hand out, only for it to be slashed away as though it were some weapon. “Miss Sloate. I need you to calm down for me, okay?”

She wasn’t going to fucking calm down, and Gavin knew that. He could see it. There was no way, Connor was going to get her out of it. She was too far in. She’d sunk so far, no one even had sight of her any longer. Fighting her own mind in ways that Gavin had just barely begun to understand.

“I didn’t do it! I DIDN’T!! _I DIDN’T DO IT!_ ”

And she screamed.

Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat. Was this a gift from Archangel? One that he knew only Gavin would understand. The hollowed screeches fill his ears, echoing to the darkest corners of his mind, ringing and ringing.

It was a reminder...and fuck if Gavin remembered. _He remembered._

He could feel Hank and Nines begin to talk into the comms connected to the earpiece in Connor’s ears, shouting orders, and Gavin took a step back, unable to tear his eyes away from the old woman. She’d curled up, trying to find safety in a cage made from her own feeble bones. He wants to laugh, tell her it was no use.

There is no safety... _not with him._

She screams, and he remembers. He remembers so goddamn well. “STOP!! STOP _STOP!_ HE’S GOING TO KILL ME!! And when he kills me...he’ll kill all of you. LET GO!! _LET GO OF ME!_ ” her voice sounding too much like his own. Was this how he sounded when he’d begged him not to kill them? When he’d screamed...and screamed... _and no one had fucking listened._

No one had listened to him..and no one would listen to her.

He clenched his jaw, afraid of what would come dripping from his poisoned tongue had he left it open. “Detective?” a frantic voice pulls him back from his mind, and gavin stares at Nines as though he were some saviour.

Gavin nods, rushing out the door and into the interrogation room to help Connor, before the old hag ripped her own vocal cords from screaming too much.

Archangel was out, and how? Gavin didn’t know. There was only one thing he knew. He wasn’t going to rest before he put this sick fuck back into his cell. He was going to bury the man...no the devil into the deepest darkest pit he could find on Earth, and god damn _pray_ he wouldn’t break free this time.

 

_-o-_

 

The medics had taken the woman to the hospital, an officer staying by her side the entire time as she had now become a suspect, as it was the only lead they had so far. Gavin didn’t now if it made him a bad man to be grateful for that woman. He knew she’d suffered. Somehow...somewhere, but all he couldn’t bring himself to care, now only worrying about how he was going to convince his team that this was indeed archangel’s work.

“Whoever did this is one sick fuck,” he commented, as they sat around the glass round table. Man this was starting to look more like the movies everyday.

“How do you know she wasn’t the murderer herself?”

“Can’t be,” Gavin notes. “See the size of that old hag? Stick skinny. Felt like I could break her just by gripping her wrist too tightly, and you _know_ I’m right. There’s no way she would be able to beat Chris. Hell, even I could barely last 5 minutes with him. He was fucking top of his class.”

“Could be drugged,” Nines adds in, but Gavin shakes his head.

“I’m not saying she’s innocent, but there’s someone else involved in this. To be able to drag a 180 pound dead body, all the way across Detroit Bridge, and be able to hang him up without anyone seeing. The dead lady I can understand, but there is no possible way this old hag was able to kill Chris. There is something we are missing here.”

“Reed’s right,” Connor pitches in, and Gavin lets out a small grin, feeling a newfound bonding between the android and him. Fuck. He’d have to apologize to the other later. _Later._ “We need to find who this “devil” is. When she wakes up, we’ll get her to describe the man’s features and maybe we can have a sketch done.”

Hank snorts. “Like the old times?”

Connor nods. “Like the old times.”

“She talked about the bridge. We need to go check out underneath the bridge. If what she says is true, there should be something we can find under there. Maybe some DNA...or clothing? Blood? Fuck anything works at this point!” Fucking finally. Hank was finally talking sense. Gavin gave a sigh of relief.

“Connor and I will go investigate the scene. Hank you go will go and talk with Miss Sloate is she wake up, and Detective...” Nines pauses, voice trailing off. “...you will go home and rest.”

“Fuck you!”

“Detective, you must understand, your health–”

“ _–is fucking fine!_ ” he cuts off the android. “I’m fine! I’m not gonna just laze around while you guys do all the work. I know you lot don’t think highly of me, but _seriously?_ You think that _low_ of me?”

“That’s not what–” Nines starts, but Gavin was seething rage. It oozed out of him like ink, and he gritted his teeth, glaring at the shorter male. “Fine! You can come with us.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Gavin growls, sarcastically, and Nines resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Connor gave him a look, but Nines shook his head. Now was not the time to kidnap the Detective, and force mental health down his throat. Slow and steady, Nines reminded himself. Humans don't work all the same. Some are more difficult than others.

Gavin lets out a growl towards Hank, who hadn’t yet stopped staring at him. The old man raised his hands up in surrender, eyebrows rising as the shorter detective walked out the office door. His walk slower, sluggish. Feet dragging, rather than being lifted up with energy.

“I thought you said he’d rested?” Hank asked, once gavin was out of earshot.

Nines let out a tired groan. “He did. Just not enough.”

“Well, you could always–”

“No! We are _not_ drugging him. We are police officers, not criminals.”

“I mean... _technically_ , it’s not really a crime if they never find ou–” Connor pitches in, and Nines deadpans.

“Gods, you’re both _insufferable._ ”

“ _Hey!_ You’re the one that half kidnapped and dragged him back to his house, and literally held him down until he fell asleep.”

Nines sputtered, wondering how Connor had even found out about that. “ _That was one time! ONE TIME!!_ ”

 

_-o-_

 

Gavin made his mind to ignore Nines throughout the entire investigation on the bridge, only asking Connor for the analysis and for any traces of blood that Gavin was unable to see with his own eyes.

He could feel Nines eyes on his the entire time, but paid no mind to it, hell bent on being angry at the walking coffee maker for as long as possible.

Underneath the bridge, it was absolute filth, full of random bags and clothes scattered around the area. Hardly a corner without garbage. And the smell... _gods, the smell._ Walking space was narrow, and as much as the woman had talked about them all being careful and safe, he was sure someone had probably died just by rolling off during their sleep, dropping splat in the river.

Walking in at first was a lot easier than expected. He’d followed the two androids down the hill, from where they easily climbed up into the lower platform, metal beams running across in random patterns and triangles. The people residing underneath quickly scurried away at the sight of the uniforms Connor and Nine still insisted on wearing.

He scanned each corner carefully, keeping his gloves on as he fiddled and fumbled through the garbage bags trying to look for something. _Anything_.

“Come. Take a look at this,” Nines calls out, and Gavin had half a mind to not listen to him, but his curiosity got the best of him. He carefully tretched across the narrow beam to the other side of the bridge to get to where Nines was.

The fucking android was pointing at nothing. _Absolutely nothing._ “What the fuck am I looking at?” Gavin asks, slightly irritated.

Nines eyes snap up as a sudden realization falls over him. “Right...sometimes I forget your kind can’t see dried up android blood.”

“Android blood?” Gavin questioned ignoring the mild insult. It seemed the android was just as annoyed with him, as he was with Nines. “Who’s? Can you tell?”

Nines nods, crouching down, and dipping two fingers on a bare spot, before lifting them to his mouth. “Oh god..fuck. _That’s disgusting_ ,” Gavin gags, looking away. “Guessing this freaky shit runs in your entire family, huh?”

The taller doesn’t reply, instead taking the time to scan, pupils twitching slightly from side to side, as he scrolled through his index accessing every database to somehow match the Thirium to an android.

“ _What?_ ” Gavin asks impatient, foot tapping against the metal underneath his feet.

Nines looks confused, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “It’s...it’s not registered.”

“The fuck you mean it’s not registered? You’re the latest android cyberlife released. You legit have _ALL_ information stored in that sarcastic brain of yours.”

“Yes, and it is _not_ registered. Would you like me to repeat it again for you, Detective?” Nines voice is cold, angry. Gavin looks away rolling his eyes.

“No,” he snaps, still as stubborn as before. Forget that stupid white coffee mug. The android was still an asshole.

“Take a sample,” Connor chirps out of nowhere, relieving the growing tension. “It’s odd to find Thirium here of all places, and unregistered at that. This could be our lead.”

Gavin doesn’t really care. He already knows who the killer is...but then again, maybe he was wrong. But he’s not. He’s not. He’s not. _He’s not!_ He knows this, and yet his mind was doubting himself.

The pounding in the back of his head hadn’t come to an end, instead gradually growing. He pulled his hand out of his pockets, watching as they shook, feeling almost disgusted at how weak his body was.

Groggily, he peered down at the running currents below his feet, wondering how many people it had killed. Wondering where Chris’s blood had run off to. Was it still down there? Traces flowing along in the cloudy mist, or had the water taken it all the down to the open lakes by now? Maybe down to the ocean?

His legs feel sloppier, more jello-like. As though they would buckle and give away any moment, and as he begins to readjust his balance on the metal beam, he find himself leaning forward, and a part of the movement is disgustingly luring. It was so easy.

He could just close his eyes, and let his body fall, watch as the waters would close in around him until he sank...

Deeper....

 

_...and deeper..._

 

**_....and deeper_ **

–into the blue. Blue was a pretty colour. He liked blue. Liked it more than white.

His eyes closed slightly, the lack of sleep beginning to weigh down on him like a pile of bricks. He found himself leaning forward, unable to stop the movement, and letting gravity do all its work.

He would fall...and he _was_ falling into the blue... _into the oh so pretty blu–_

Gavin gasped as a hard hand slammed on his chest pulling him up, and away from the ledge. He gaped, eyes wide in fear as the realization of what was about to happen rushed through his body. He clinged onto the arm pulling him to safety, and shook, feeling fear pulse through his veins, pumping like venom in his blood.

“ _WHAT THE FUCK, GAVIN?!_ ”

“I–I was...I..” Gavin stuttered, finding himself unable speak, the venom running down his tongue, lips shivering, and shock still remnant in his body. “I..”

The arm around him tightens and Gavin finds he doesn’t mind it, trying to find some comfort in it. “I’m getting him out of here,” he hears the voice behind him say, and Gavin tries not to cry, lips quivering, the muscles on his chin shivering as they worked on keeping his eyes dry, but in no avail. He bit his lip, feeling the dam break loose. Cheeks wet and eyes puffy. Was this how the lady felt? Helpless?

 

_Hopeless?_

 

The body, whom he assumes in Nines, gathers him up dragging him away from the bridge...away from the blue, and Gavin didn’t understand _why_.

Blue was pretty, was it not? Why were they trying to take him away from it. “ _Please,_ ” he hears himself beg, feeling disgusted. He felt weak...useless.

“ _Shhhhhhh_ ,” the voice hushes, running a hand through his greasy hair. “It’s okay. I’m here. _I’m here._ ”

Gavin finds himself not minding it. The voice soft, dripping like honey. It’s blue...and warm and gentle and _blue_. It’s a whole new shade, one that Gavin had yet to experience, sending waves of calm through him, coaxing him into fabricated bliss and Gavin lets himself drown into this new shade of blue sinking...

 

Deeper...

 

_...and deeper..._

**_....and deeper._ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also written at like 4 am without any sleep...and I'm probably gonna go for a run now and contemplate on all the issues in this chapter, but new chapter? The plot is slowly coming together now...but it'll start to make more sense in the later chapters. This story will probably be longer than 7 chapters, but it's just like a guideline...not really. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried writing another panic attack, and it's hard for me since I have never experienced one myself. I simply used the internet to find out what it really feels like, so if any of you guys find that something is off, or not right, please please tell me!! I'll be sure to fix it.
> 
> Until next time?  
> (and oh my god guys, you guys are already coming up with theories and they may or may not be right *winkwink* but you're all so smart. Damnit. At this point I'm just ranting cuz I've been running on 3 cups of coffee...but yeah. Thanks for all the encouraging comments! I love the theories u guys have....they give me plot ideas~)


	4. SNEAK PEAK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very very VERY little sneak peak for the next chapter~

“Hey!” Gavin calls out after the bartender as she walked out the booth, door behind her with a oddly deafening thud. “ _I DIDN’T ORDER THIS!_ ”

“True, but _I_ did,” the familiar voice reached him from behind his ears, sending chills down his spine. It's sarcastic, mocking, doused in sickeningly sweet honey. Gavin moved to stand up, but a sudden large hand gripping his shoulder pushed him back down, as the owner of the hand walked around the table, taking a seat before him. The other let out a toothy grin, and Gavin could feel the lightening cackling down his veins. Time slowed.  _“_ _Sit down will ya, Detective. I won’t bite ya._ **_Promise._** _”_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on the next chapter, and figured it would take longer to update than I originally anticipated AND it's a LOT longer. Trust me...it's longer than the rest of the chapters. 
> 
> So, me being the nice person I am...I figured I couldn't leave you all hanging (that's actually a lie...I just have no patience. I'm way too excited for this.) But honestly...I feel like I'm leaving you guys hanging more with this...but I couldn't help myself. This part is actually the reason I started this story, because it was a prompt I saw on Pinterest, and just to let you guys know. Pinterest is amazing, I will fight anyone who disagrees (that's a lie too, I won't actually fight anyone.)
> 
> Gods this rant is longer than the sneak peak itself and it's more random than usual, but that's what you get when the amateur writer doesn't sleep for 3 days! Yay~  
> No really guys, don't try to stay awake for too long. It sucks, and you get this weird twitchy feeling and your stomach feels all queasy.
> 
> ANYWAYYYSSS...I hope this chapter left you guys hoping for more and more at edge and thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, it really means a lot! Like...A LOT LOT. And I'm listening to waaaay too happy music for this chapter.
> 
> P.S: The scene might change slightly next chapter depending on how I end the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is wrong.

“ _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_ ”

Gavin cringed, wincing away from the screeching voice. “It wasn’t a big deal,” he muttered, closing his eyes in a futile attempt to calm down the throbbing echoing inside his head.

“Not a big deal?” Connor exasperated, eyes wide and LED turning a pale yellow. Gavin rolled his eyes, looking off to the side, gritting his teeth with frustration. It was an unnerving feeling that he himself hadn’t even fully begun to comprehend yet. “You could have _died._ ”

“But I didn’t, so _fuck you!_ ”

In all truth, Gavin did not know why he was being so defensive. Maybe it was the fear of admitting his weakness, the fear that all those years ago, Archangel must’ve been right after all. He was weak.

_Fragile._

The word tasted bitter in his mouth, struggling to be put down back into the pit of his stomach. He was nervous, and perhaps, Nines not having said a word since the incident amped that meter even higher.

Gavin looked off to the side, seeing his android leaned up against the door frame, looking down, hardly meeting his eyes. Had he disappointed? Not been enough? Finally prove his uselessness to the android?

Gavin didn’t know. Hell, he couldn’t even see the other’s LED as it had been faced away from him. Nothing to give him any insight onto what Nines was thinking. He swallowed, looking down to his trembling hands.

Connor had long noticed the chronic shaking. He wondered if Nines had too. Gavin wasn’t sure why he was questioning it. Of course the other would have. He was the most advanced android out. The best... _and the last._

And maybe that was what scared Gavin the most. There had been no reports of another android being released. The creator of the androids having not made another since. But who was it to say that Kamski was the only human being with the knowledge of how to build androids. Someone... _Archangel_ could have build another one. And if not him, he could have hired another to do so.

Gavin’s eyes widened in realization. Archangel could not have done the string of murders, because he was not out of jail...but he certainly could have ordered an android of his creating to do so.

Nines turned from his spot from the door, and opened his mouth to speak, but Gavin beat him to it. Swallowing his pride, he nodded apologetically. “I-I’ll take a day off,” he mumbled, unsure as to why it was so difficult to force the words out from his mouth. “ _Happy?_ ”

A beat and Nines _smiled._

He fucking smiles, and Gavin didn’t know why that knowledge made his heart flutter with a strange sort of giddiness. Their eyes met, and Gavin immediately looked the other way, refusing to give the android any sort of evidence to say he was lying...because fuck he was lying.

Take a day off, his ass. He’d just made a breakthrough discovery, and knowing the other three, they would not have believed a word that sputtered from his mouth, not unless he had stronger evidence.

A hand ruffling through his hair snapped him from his thoughts. Fucking Anderson. “Good to know, you still got some brains left in ya, kid.”

He twitched slightly, feeling a growing irritation crawl up his skin. “I’m not a kid, Anderson.”

“Call me Hank.”

Gavin snorted. “Don’t push it, old man.”

 

_-o-_

 

Nines hadn’t spoken a word. Not one word and it was slowly killing Gavin on the inside, despite the permanent smile plastered to the others face. “Will you fucking say something?!” Gavin snapped.

Nines looked down, LED flickering a pale blue, never enough to reach yellow or red. Now that he thought about it, Gavin wasn’t sure if it had ever gone below a palish yellow green.

“I...am unsure of what to say, Detective.” Gavin raised an eyebrow, and Nines continued. “I think...I think I was scared.”

“What?” Gavin asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

“I was scared. I...I was _scared._ ” Nines repeated, stumbling over his words a little.

“Yeah, I got that part, dipshit.”

“No...you don't understand, Detective. _I don’t understand._ ”

“What the hell are you going on about, Nines? Is this about the stuff on the bridge?” Gavin questioned, rubbing his nose as they walked back to his apartment. “Look, it was a one time thing, ok? It won’t happen again.”

Nines shook his head, unable to convey his... _feelings?_ Were they feelings? He didn’t know, feeling a strange unexplainable pressure above his chest.

They welcome the silence once again, finishing the short walk to the detective’s apartment. He took a mental note to the fact that his apartment had been right next to the victim’s.  

Nines always liked the silence. It was comforting in ways, he couldn’t quite describe. He supposed it was like the buzz one would feel after a smoke, or moments after downing the first shot of whiskey.

It was nice. Being able to enter his own space...his own reality, erasing the outside noise, and shutting off his scanning systems, and just watching. Watching, seeing, observing and with no real purpose. Nines hadn’t realized it was terrifying as well. The thought of having no purpose. What was his use, without a duty?

He was...after all a machine, made to complete all tasks and complete his duty.

Shutting off his systems was new...and change to his usual routine. Change was _different._ It required the risk to be trusted, and the trust ti risk, which was something nines wasn’t used to, but at the same time, he felt compelled to do it again...and again...and again and again and again and again and again and agai–

“We’re here,” Gavin’s voice came flooding through his system, bringing his out of his space, and back into his dutiful purpose. “You can..er. You can go now...I guess.”

Nines nodded, waiting until to Gavin stepped into the dark of his apartment and the click of the door being locked before turning and walking away. He didn’t fail to hear the small ‘thanks’ that slipped from the detective’s mouth.

The silence returned, and Nines smiled, unsure which part of his programming compelled him to follow the command.

 

_-o-_

 

“You’re back?” Conner asked tilting his head to the side, as Nines walked in through the department doors.

“Yes, we have a case to solve and a murderer to catch,” Nines replied mechanically, stating his mission and duty without skipping a beat, but he could feel it was slightly different.

“You trust the kid to stay put?” Hank peeped in, leaning back against the leather chair with a cup of coffee in hand. “Thought you’d keep a better eye on him and all.”

“I don’t trust him,” Nines replied, much to Hank’s surprise.

“...you... _don’t?_ ” he scratched his beard bewildered.

Nines nodded. “I have been detective’s partner long enough to know _not_ to trust his words. In fact, he’s walking out his backdoor as we speak.”

Hank blinked, jaw dropping. “ _Then why aren’t you stopping him?!_ ” he asked baffled.

“Because he is hiding something.”

“ _And?!_ ”

“And I fully intend to find out what it is he is hiding,” Nines stated determined.

The lieutenant's lips twitched to the side, perplexed and still confused, but deciding to press no further, he shrugged. Connor, who had remained quiet on the side, raised his hand to his look-alike as though to shake it, and much to Hank’s amazement, Nines squeezed it, holding tight. “The fuck you shits up to?”

“Ah...it’s nothing big, Lieutenant,” Connor spoke calmly. “Nines simply bugged Detective reed, and we were just transferring information.” The shorter of the two smiled as though they hadn’t just committed a felony.

“ _YOU BUGGED HIM?!_ ”

Connor shushed him, and Nines nodded, unsure as to why Hank was so surprised. “For the sake of the investigation, yes.” He paused for a moment before adding, “and for Detective Reed’s safety of course.”

“Look...Connor I understand, but you did this, Nines?”

Nines nodded, again.

“Did you deviate or some shit?” Hank asked, and for a moment Nines felt he could piece everything together.

Nines looked down, scanning through his systems. Had he... _deviated?_ “N-no..I only–for the case. For the case, Lieutenant. _For the case,_ ” he repeated trying to convince himself more than convincing his partners.

“Alright alright...for the case it is. But can you two shitheads also let me in on the juicy stuff, and not just keep it to yourselves? Thanks.”

Connor nodded, placing his hand on the glass table before them to project the data from the chip placed in Gavin’s pocket. A series of tabs opened up, one pointing onto the other’s location and the other an audio. A mike.

Connor swallowed, unsure of what they would find. He, too, knew the detective had been hiding something, but as the detective’s voice began echoing through the mike, a part of him wondered if it would make things worse unraveling the secret.

 _‘And how are you related to this man?’_ a voice spoke in through the mike. This voice was not Gavin’s. Probably the security officer, seeing that tracker had confirmed the detective’s location. He was at one of the prison’s in detroit...and not just any prison, but one that held high maximum security, meant to keep the worst of the worst criminals locked in.

 _‘Family.’_ That...Connor could confirm was indeed Gavin. His response was short, and to the point.

A scoff followed Gavan's response. _‘Didn’t think that fucker had any family that still cared about him.’_

 _‘Care?’_ the detective let out a husky laugh. _‘As if.’_

_‘Personal vengeance?’_

There was an eerie silence in the audio, before Gavin’s voice returned. _‘Of sorts.’_

_‘He kill a loved one?’_

_‘Too many too count,’_ the detective replied.

“Who is he talking about?” Hank whispered, baffled. “Who?”

Connor ignored his partner’s question, finding no answer, and continued to listen to the audio. There was some ruffling of papers, doors being opened and a long stretch of footsteps before they came to halt.

_‘You got ten minutes.’_

_‘Just get the fuck out already.’_ Now that was the detective he knew.

The sound of a door being clicked shut filled the com, before another pair of shuffling feet came, the jingling of a pair of handcuffs following the noise. A gasp filled the room, before a new voice came through the com. It was a gruff, hoarse and quiet voice, sounding as though it hadn’t spoken in years.

 

_‘Gavin?’_

 

_-o-_

 

Gavin sneered the moment the first word came out from the psychopath before him. “Don't you dare call me Gavin. You lost that right years ago.”

The other ignored him, taking a frantic seat from the other side of the glass. He looked far more different than Gavin had remembered him. Paler... _older_ . Wrinkled spread across his forehead, with heavy eye bags under his brown eyes, devoid of the sparkle he’d grown to see. Blonde hair longer, and the stubble turning into an unshaved scruffy looking beard, looking far worse than Anderson’s. “ _What are you doing here?_ ”

The voice was quiet...fragile, and Gavin felt sick hearing it. “You know exactly why I’m here,” he replied, feeling no need to further explain himself.

A twisted part of him felt powerful standing on the other side of the glass, knowing there was nothing this man could do to harm him. Knowing he had power... _and not him_.

The man before him, raised an eyebrow. “I–I don’t.”

“Don’t waste my time. Who did you hire? Who did you hire to kill them?”

The man’s face scrunched together like a rotten tomato, eyes twitching and a disgusted look beaming back at him. “I’m in prison, Gavin! I’m in _fucking_ prison.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“ _Why?_ We were partners!” the other strained, almost begging.

“Yeah, key word there, _Archangel_. _Were_ ,” Gavin made sure to emphasize the word, hoping it would hurt the other. He wanted the other to hurt...to feel pain, just like he felt pain. Just like the pain he still feels to this day. “No more.”

“Don’t tell me you believe them too,” the blonde man’s voice sounded weak, ready to crumble with a single push. He sounded defeated, and Gavin couldn’t feel even the slightest ounce of pity for the other. “I’m not him. I’m...I–I’m _your_ Sammy... _remember?_ The same Sammy you knew....not Arch–”

Gavin grit his teeth, feeling the rage tremble in the tip of his fingertips. “Don’t you fucking dare finish that question. _I saw you kill them._ You killed them. _YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM!!_ ”

“N-no..you don’t unde–”

“Oh, I understand just fine,” Gavin sneered, watching as the other flinched at the noice. Good. “You’re a fucking psychopath. You killed them, and you then you killed your family. Your wife... _your kids.”_

 _“_ No..no no..I d-didn’t.. _”_ the other shook, the chain of the handcuffs rattling alongside him.

Gavin leaned closer to the glass, the hatred oozing from his small figure. “ _You tortured them._ ”

“NO! NO NO NO NO...I DIDN’T!! I DIDN’T!” the other screamed, clawing at his face with feigned terror. He wouldn’t fool Gavin with such fake guilt. Not again. _Never_ again. “I didn’t...I _d-didn–_ ”

Gavin let out a mocking laugh. “You killed then, and you’re killing again. Question is how. Who did you order? The records don’t show anyone meeting you, but don’t think you can fool me again. I know it was you. _I know._ ”

The hysterical muttering came to an abrupt pause, silence filling the void, echoing off the white walls in screaming agony. “Gavin...it isn’t me. I’m not–”

Gavin opened to speak, but his former partner beat him to it. “–I know..I killed...but you have to understand, he didn’t give me a choice!” the criminal tried again, hoping to somehow put everything into this last few minutes. _Desperate._

And Gavin wondered if anyone else could tell it was nothing more than fake. He was playing mind games with him again, trying to rail his off track just like 5 years ago.

“I didn’t have a choice, Gavin, and if you say if true, then please. Please listen to me. If he’s back. If he is really back like you say he is, please run away as far as you can, Gavin. I–I care about you, Gavin...and he won’t leave you alone. He never left you alone...he never–”

“Oh quit the crap, Sa–” Gavin cut himself off. “You can’t convince me you aren’t Archangel. I’m not falling for it again.”

Hysterical laughing filled the room, and Gavin’s stare hardened. “You’re playing right into the trap once again, Gavin. He’s got you wrapped right around his pinky, and you’re only digging yourself deeper into the hole.”

“Shut up! _Stop pretending you aren’t him!_ ” Gavin gritted, nails digging deep into his palm as he clenched his hands tighter...and tighter.

The other laughed again, head falling forward into his lap, tears streaming down his aging face. Doors opened, and the guard came shuffling back in lifting the killer back up to his feet proceeding to drag him out of the room. “Take my advice, Gavin. Run. _Run and never look back._ ”

“ _FUCKING DIE!_ ”

“Run while you still can. _Run, Gavin, run_ . Run, before you get caught. He won’t let you escape a second time. He made a mistake once, and he won’t make it again. _Run before it’s too late. Run..._ ”

And with that, Archangel disappeared behind the door, dragged out in front of him, back to the hole he crawled out from.

“Your ten minutes are over. Out.”

Gavin sneered at the guard as he walked out of the room, the words echoing through his mind, like a prayer.

 

_Run._

 

_-o-_

 

Gavin didn’t head back to his apartment. Instead he made his way to the bar, not caring if he would waste this month’s paycheck drinking away the night. It felt hard to breathe, but he didn’t care. He was going to drink away the night...he was going to drink away his problems, even of it was just for a night.

And that's how Gavin found himself sitting in a private booth, waiting for his drink to arrive. A simply shot of whiskey. It was all he asked for...all he needed to numb away his thoughts.

The waitress came in not too long after, nervous smile, placing the tray in front of him. He looked at in confusion. Whiskey usually didn’t come in fancy wine glasses. He lifted the frink to his nose, taking a small whiff and recoiling back at the strong scent. Stale, and much like burnt marshmallows.

White wine. He didn’t come here for this fucking shit.

“ _HEY!_ ” Gavin called out after the waitress as she walked out he door, shutting it behind her. “I didn’t order this!!”

“True, but I did,” a gruffy male voice came from behind him. A man walked out from the corner of the booth taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, and Gavin wondered how he hadn’t noticed him before. “Hello, _Gavin._ ”

Gavin swallowed, fingers tapping against the gun hidden away in his belt. The man was almost as old as him, but taller. Jet black hair, and striking gray eyes. Icy looking, and a lot paler than Gavin’s. It was an odd colour, bearing the slightest hint of copper near the center. He looked well-built, slightly attractive, but Gavin knew danger when he saw it.

The raven had this aura...it was a strange feeling, familiar, but not...safe. He didn’t safe. “Who the fuck are you, and how do you know my name?”

The raven looked surprised for a moment, almost hurt by Gavin’s ignorance. “ _What?!_ ” Gavin snapped, after a moment of silence, nervousness beginning to creep up his arm. He clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing, as the raven made a grab for the drink, leaning back in his seat.

“You should try white wine.”

“I hate white wine,” Gavin gritted back, feeling very, fingers inching closer to the weapon tucked away in his belt.

“Hmmm...but  _do you really?_ You used to enjoy it a lot back then. _”_

“Quit playing around, and answer the fucking question. _Who are you?_ ”

“A friend?” the raven suggested with a sinister looking grin, but it faltered as Gavin raised an eyebrow. His face fell black, unamused, as he leaned on the palm of his hand, pouting at Gavin’s raging figure.

He took a long sip, eyes not leaving Gavin for even a second. “ _OH COME ON_ , Detective, I’d thought you’d recognize me by now.” The voice was mocking, almost hurt, and so _familiar_ , yet Gavin couldn’t quite put a finger on it. “Don’t be so slow, Detective. I thought you’d recognize me by now.”

Gavin remained quiet, lips pressed into a tight line, biting back the insults waiting at the tip of his tongue. The raven waved his hand around as though trying to get him to talk.

The other gave a load dramatic groan, leaning his head back. “My god, Detective. I can’t believe you don’t remember me. Even after _ALL_ those gifts I sent you.”

Gavin moved to stand up, but a large hand gripping his shoulder pushed him back down, as the owner walked around the table, taking a seat before him, sending him a tooth grin. _“_ ** _Sit down will ya, Detective. I promise I won’t bite ya._** _”_

  


_His blood ran cold._  


 

Gavin resisted the urge to bolt from his seat. “What...gifts?” he asked, feeling cold water pulse through his veins, as the realization began to dawn upon him.

The raven sent him a baffled, shocked look, eyes wide with disbelief. “The flowers?! _THE MUG?!_ ” The other exclaimed, waving his hands around as though to emphasize his words. “You know how much trouble I went through to find what room they put you in. The nurses refused to even tell me!! _ME?!_ I mean can you believe it?! I had to go and search. _Every. Single. Room._ Just to find you. And oh my poor detective, you looked so fragile. Have the DPD been pushing you too much?”

Gavin was frozen, fear beginning to take control of his reigns.

“ _Do you still not remember me?!_ ” Gavin didn't reply, looking down at his trembling hands, trying to put his thoughts into order.

The raven tsked, waving a finger, pouting. “I’m disappointed, Detective. I thought you were better than this.”

“A-Arch..ange–”

“Fucking finally! I was afraid you weren’t going to remember me for a second,” the raven beamed with a feigned enthusiasm.

“S-sam..” Gavin stuttered out, feeling guilt begin to weigh down upon him. Sam hadn’t been lying. Gavin had been wrong... _again._ The raven frowned visibly, eyes darkening.

“Did you think he was me?” the raven growled out. “That weakling? Yeah, I made him kill a couple people, but I can’t _believe_ you thought he was me! _I thought you knew better, Detective._ ”

“I..I–”

Gavin was at loss for words. He was lost...confused. And scared. Where was Nines? Hell even Hank...or Connor would be fine...just someone. _Anyone_ to get him away from this. Away from this... _person_.

The raven's eyes softened immediately. “It’s okay, Detective. We all make mistakes. Don’t be scared, I’m not mad. I could _never_ be mad at you!”

“ _You_...you killed Chris,” Gavin spoke, finding a small part of bravery in him.

“Him?! The one on the bridge? Gods, he screamed like a bitch,” the raven wrinkled his nose in disgust, before noticing the hardening look on Gavin’s face. “Wait! _That’s_ what you are mad about?!”

Gavin didn’t reply, instead standing up abruptly and pulling out his gun, pointing it at the other. “Oh come ooonnn...you are overreacting!”

“ _Overreacting?!_ ” Gavin exclaimed, struggling to keep his gun in the air, hands trembling, gun barely clinging onto his hand. “You _killed_ my friend!”

“Friend?” the raven glowered. “You don’t _need_ friends, Detective. You have me!”

“Shut up! _SHUT UP!_ Stand up, and put your hands above your head, where I can see them!” Gavin yelled, as best he could, without breaking his voice. He wanted...he wanted to make this man to _hurt_ ...to make him suffer, but Gavin wouldn’t become like him. He wouldn’t. _He wouldn't._

The other rolled his eyes, eyes tearing into Gavin, sending chills running down his back. “I don’t think you want to do that.”

“Yeah? And give me one reason I shouldn’t put this bullet right through your head!” Gavin barked, feeling his strength begin to return.

“White hair, beard, kinda gruffy looking. About forty? The name Anderson ring a bell?” the taller spoke with foolish overconfidence. “Yup, got him nice and locked up. Kill me, and he dies. But of course, you don’t actually care about him do you? You’d rather catch me...wouldn’t you, Detective?”

“You’re lying!”

“Am I, Detective?” The raven cocked his head to the side, not bothering to stand from his seat. “Sammy made this mistake, tried to double cross me, and you know who had paid the price of his mistake? His poor wife and kids. I’m sure you don’t want that to be you.”

Gavin swallowed, lips quivering. He was torn. His hands shook, the gun failing to keep locked onto it’s target. “ _Why are you doing this?_ ” he asked after a while, voice weak and frustrated...struggling to understand _why._

The raven blinked his head up, eyes wide with confusion. He stood up, rushing to Gavin, but Gavin held him at arm's length, keeping his gun pointed up, but that didn’t stop the other from making a reach for his face.

Gavin flinched at the cold touch. “I–I’m doing this for _you_ , Gavin!”

“Don’t call me that! And don't use me as an excuse for your twisted doings.”

“I get you’re angry now, but you’ll understand soon. Okay?” the raven cooed, as though speaking to a child, and it made Gavin feel sick. “Now put the gun down, Gavin. We don’t want Anderson to get hurt, now do we?”

Gavin seethed with rage, hatred bubbling, spilling over. His finger pressed harder, ready to pull the trigger any second, but Hank... _Hank didn’t deserve this._

The gun slipped from his fingers, clattering onto the floor. A pair of arms wrapped around him, and Gavin felt cold. He wanted Nines back. He wanted Nines. These arms weren't warm...or comforting. They were cold, sinister, and disturbingly white. He missed the blue. White felt empty.

He tensed up in the hug, feeling the urge to run away. He wanted to run, and never look back. He should have listened. He should have listened! This...this was all his fault. If only he had– “There you go, Detective. You’re doing so good. _So good._ ”

Sam’s words came echoing back. A prayer he desperately held onto. The simple word giving light to hope that he could escape. He hadn’t broken...not yet.

He wasn’t weak...nor was he fragile. He wouldn’t run...he wouldn’t... _he wouldn–_

 

_...Run..._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...new chapter!!! It's took longer than expected and the sneak peak did change a little, but not too much. I finished this chapter like...at 3:30 am and kinda have no real energy to grammar check it...so there might be a few mistakes.
> 
> I hope I'm not rushing through. I just kind of want to get to the bigger part, you know...where the title of the story actually starts making sense...and More secrets are being unraveled!! It sounds a little jumbled up, but it's more to show Gavin's state of mind, since he is confused as well, because everything he though was right...was wrong, and that changes everything. Not to mention, he didn't even know this new guy existed, so yeah...I'm trying not to rush, but it's kind of difficult.
> 
> If there is something confusing, please ask, I will try to clarify it, without revealing the further plot too much, and oh my god....you guys have brilliant theories! I love them so much! And to everyone who thought the gifts weren't from Nines, YOU WERE CORREEECTTT~
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter...hopefully. 
> 
> See a mistake? Tell me! Both criticism and suggestions for the plot are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5

Here's the thing about history. It's a fucking bitch. It repeats and repeats and repeats and _repeats, never learning from its mistakes._

Gavin isn’t sure what it is. Maybe it as the knowledge of the demons breaking free from their prisoned cells. Or maybe the fact that they had never been locked up to begin with. Only drifted away far enough to allow fabricated bliss overwhelm him in an ocean of colour.

Maybe it’s both. 

He wonders if he’s selfish enough to sacrifice Hank. Would he be willing to be off with the old man’s life if it meant containing a storm meant to bring destruction upon the very path it walks? He doesn’t know.

Hank was pretty old. He’d die sooner or later wouldn’t he? Maybe another five years, ten if he’s lucky and Connor managed to pull the old man away from his drinking addiction. One life over dozens others. One old man’s life over a child’s? 

He thinks and thinks, trying to forget the arms wrapped around his figure. Trying to ignore the white pulsing with every touch. He ignores...and forgets...eyeing the gun barely inches away from his feet. Gavin knows he could do it. Just one moment, and he could have the gun pointed at the one being that threatens the lives of dozens. 

The shivering at the tips of fingertips come to a terrifying stop. He could do it, and he wonder who it is that would blame him. No one would know it was his fault that Hank’s life would come to an end. No one would know of the real Archangel. No one knew years ago, and no one would know now.

Archangel would cease to exist, and if it meant killing Hank in the way, then....then..then it was.. _ okay?  _

 

 

 

_ It was..okay. _

 

 

 

“Why so quiet, Detective?” the mocking voice comes after him pulling him away from his thoughts, hands cradling his head as though it were glass. Fragile. _Weak._ “Are you angry?”

Gavin doesn’t reply, doesn’t bother to look at the man, eyes fixated on the gun. He could do it. God damn it. God fucking damnit! _ FUCK!  _

Why was he not moving?! Why why  _ why WHY WHY?!  _

_ Move, dammit. Just grab the gun and shoot the motherfucker in the head. No one will know. No one will. No one will know...no one will– _

“Thinking of shooting me, Detective?” the other asks, pulling away the slightest. “Tell me, Detective. Have you ever killed someone?”

“Go ahead,” the raven drawled, boredom returning to his voice. “Put a bullet through my head. End it...c’mon. What are you so afraid of?”

 

This is wrong. Something is off....something is not... _ right. Why was..instigating Gavin to kill him? _

 

He takes a step back in realization. But...what was he realizing? This wasn’t...right. There was something more to this, but what? The man before him was...cold. His touch was cold. Disinterested. Devoid of any feeling. No warmth seeping out from the dainty fingertips, and warm colour to hide behind the skin.

“ _ You’re not– _ ” 

 

_ -o- _

 

The woman wakes, strapped down onto the bed, awake and aware. Eyes bloodshot amidst the pale white walls. It’s white, and it reminds her of _him_. White walls. White sheets. People dressed in white clothes, rampaging around her, doing something she didn’t quite understand.

A woman wearing a white coat, approached her, head peering above her with a warm smile. “Hello Miss Sloate, my name is Doctor Evans, but feel free to call me Susan. How are you feeling?”

‘Fake ass bitch,’ Sloate thought, but then again, who was she to complain. That would only make her a hypocrite. She feigned a dramatic shiver, frantically moving her head around in a frenzied manner. Her lips wobbled, mouth blubbering incoherent words. 

“Miss Sloate?” the doctor asked again, her crimson hair falling forward gracefully. It was beautiful, and so... _ unfair. _

The doctor blinked, and ‘Miss Sloate’ took in every small movement. From the tiniest twitch of the lips to every wrinkle. And the way her lashes would fall, giving her cheeks a rosy look. Slightly tinted lips, looking red in contrast with the ginger hair, and skin looking so smooth, Sloate wondered if it was even natural.

Her own hands rubbed together, feeling the dry crevices in her fingertips, the charred tips and calloused hands. It wasn’t fair. She had worked harder in life. Far more than this... _ this bitch.  _ She’d suffered, and this is what she was rewarded with?

The old woman had worker day and night, brought every product to enhance her appearance, but with these fucking androids, and this new age of kids. They were so selfish, and yet they got everything. Why hadn’t she gotten it?

This beauty...it was supposed to be hers. Hers! It wasn’t fair..it wasn’t fair!!

“..it’s not...fair,” she replies back, voice dripping with envy.

“I’m sorry,” the doctor replies, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. “What was that?”

Even her voice sounded like honey. 

Sloate didn’t reply back, mind wandering off the ways she would kill this woman. Maybe she’d start off with the hair. Pull it out piece by piece, and maybe scar that pretty little face. Acid. Would acid work? Or would that be too easy? She couldn't peel the skin off her face, she'd already done that with the other woman from before.

Sloate doubted the man in white clothes would mind if she killed another woman. Just like the one from before. The one the man had placed in front of the police department. It wasn’t Sloate’s fault. She was doing the world a favor. Stripping away the beauty from those that didn’t deserve it.

At first she’d thought the man was crazy. He’d arrived like a virus, squirming his way through her mind, bringing her in terms with her true desires. The world was cruel...and if it was cruel to her, then she’d make it hell for those living in it. Because that was the way of the world. It was hunt or be hunted.

She would hunt. Snatch away from all those that had more than what she had, turn their pretty little smiles into a work of art. She envied....and envied. Jealous of the woman before her who walked with unmarred skin, oozing with a white that was yet to be tainted. 

She wanted that white. Wanted to bathe in it. Let it seeth into her very skin, until it turned her back young and beautiful like before... _just like before._

The old woman wondered why it was the man wanted her to go and act crazy in front of the police. It doesn’t matter though. He promised to come and get her. Promised to come back, so they could rise and change the world together. 

None the matter. She’d wait for now, taking her time to peel the woman before her inch by inch, distorting the perfect figure in her mind into something far more sinister.

Perfection be damned.

 

_ -o- _

 

The door slammed open, and Gavin curled backwards. It seemed almost surreal. Shots rang through the air, and Gavin yelled out a “ _ NO! _ ” as the bullet collided with the man before him hitting its target. 

 

It came to an end as soon as it began. 

 

The man fell forward, blue dripping from his forehead as he collapsed onto Gavin. An... _android?_ He whipped his head around to meet...Nines. His partner, pulling the android out from his arms, and sending it scattering to the ground. 

“ _ What did you do?! _ ” Gavin cried in sheer desperation, the shiver returning to his fingertips, the fear following it. “ _ YOU KILLED HIM!! _ ”

He wiped his cheek, feeling the blue stain his hands, and swallowed, remembering how close he was to killing Hank...wait...Hank..Hank... _Hank was going to die._

Nines didn’t say a word, hands falling back down to his side, and Gavin turned to him in confusion. “H–Hank..he–”

“Right here, kiddo,” the voice fills Gavin’s ears like a blessing. Relief flooding his senses as the familiar mop of white hair walked in through the door.

“ _ How? _ ”

Hank opens his mouth to speak, but Nines beats him to it. “That does not matter, all that matters is that you are safe.” The cold voice sends chills down Gavin’s spine.

“You killed him!” he accuses after a moment of sickening silence. Gavin’s a hypocrite, and he knows it. He would have killed the other, had he not realize that something was wrong.

“It does not matter. What matter is that–”

“SHUT UP!” Gavin yells back, too afraid to be thankful. He had wished for this, had he not? So where was all this anger coming from? “You... _ killed _ him.”

“It is an android, Detective. It will be reset and memories can always be regained if that is what you are worried about. Either way, I do not believe this is the time and place to be having an argument. I believe we have a lot...to discuss.”

Gavin rolls his eyes, shoving past the two, not bothering to spare another glace to the android on the floor. It wasn’t Archangel. It was just another game, one where Archangel held the reigns and just like last time, he was playing with him. And as Sam had said...he was walking right into every trap.

Run. His instincts spoke, the adrenaline still not going down, but it seemed his team wasn't going to let him go just yet. Not until they had their answers. He snarled slightly seeing Connor waiting at the entrance, and Gavin wondered how exactly they knew.

They knew...and for the first time, Gavin found himself hating that. Archangel was playing a game, and they had unknowingly become a part of it.

And just like five years ago...it was all his fault.

 

_ -o- _

 

“What is your history with Archangel?” 

“Are you seriously going to fucking interrogate me, while locking me up in my  _ own _ room?” Gavin scoffed. “How the fuck did you even know where I was?”

Again, Hank opened to speak, but being interrupted by Nines once again. “ _It does not matter_ , answer the question, Detective Reed.”

“Why don’t you answer mine first?” Gavin snapped back.

“No.” The voice is stern, leaving no room for discussion, and Gavin could tell the android was holding back. 

He rolls his eyes, leaning back against the pillows on his bed. “Take off the handcuffs first,” he says, trying to compromise. They had handcuffed his left hand to the bed, and Gavin didn’t quite blame them. Afterall, he had..." _ hidden" _ things.

“Not until you talk, Detective,” Connor said, and Gavin swore he would have socked a good right hook had the android been closer.

“Oh fuck off, toaster.”

“Detective...” Nines warns, voice void of any warmth. It felt distant...far stranger than what he’s felt on the bridge. Is he angry? Gavin can’t tell. A part of him wonders if he even _wants_ to know.

He signed, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He supposed there was no point in hiding it much. They had long become a player of the game.

But what did Gavin know. He had been wrong, but maybe...just this once...he’d be selfish...just one more time.

“I–” he starts, not knowing where to begin. “I don’t know. Not anymore.”

There is a period of silence, before Gavin continues. “Five years ago, I was assigned my first homicide case. I was still a P2 officer at the time, and my...partner, Sam. It was supposed to be a simple case. There wasn’t much too it. A 30 year old man had been shot in a gang shootout and there was no question that red ice was involved. Sam..however, thought there was something...deeper.”

“And he hadn’t been wrong. A few weeks, we found another body, and then another...and another....and another. We’d been assigned to a bigger team, because this time, there was no doubt there was a serial killer on the loose...or rather, killers. I don’t know. It still confuses me. Soon enough, we started getting these calls, and they were  _ horrifying. _ Five dead bodies in and we still had no lead.”

Gavin refused to go into detail, trying to keep things simple and short. He didn’t talk about himself...his incidents, or the how the killer like to play with them. He refused to speak of the gifts and the– 

“The murders stopped, and we all figured it was time to hand the case over, but Sam didn’t want to. He started to act weird...more paranoid, and never walked out without a gun. Barely talked to us anymore, taking the files home to study. Long story short, he was found having killed the other two team member, and not long after we found his family mutilated. There was no question he did it. He was Archangel...or so I thought he was..until...”

“Until you met the android in the bar.” Connor cut in, and Gavin nodded.

“But he’s not–”

“–how do you know?” Nines asks. “How do you know it wasn’t him, and we didn’t already kill him?”

Gavin was speechless. He... _ didn’t know _ . It was an intuition. Gut feeling. The android had seemed distant... _ different.  _ Where as Archangel spoke and killed with passion, the android talked as though it were copying. Eyes devoid of any feeling. It didn't’ seem real. Felt forced, sluggish.

As thought the android didn’t have any interest, barely afraid of the knowledge he could die. The raven had been disinterested, only trying to finish itss task, and be over with it. 

“Archangel has a purpose. This...android...had none.”

“Not enough eviden–”

“Don’t you dare finish that fucking sentence, Nines! You weren't there!  _ You didn’t see them die! _ You didn’t  _ feel _ it. You weren’t there, _you were never fucking there!!_ ”

“Then help me understand,” Nines’ voice was softer this time, as he stepped forward, itching himself deeper into his space, and it felt oddly intimate. “Let me be there.”

Gavin swallowed, unsure how to reply. How was it this piece of plastic shit could read him so easily, enough to know what Gavin doesn’t even know.

“Tell me  _ everything _ , Gavin. You can't keep lying to me. I can’t help if you don’t let me.” 

Gavin blinked, walls beginning to crumble like paper. They fell, and with each fractured peace, the android was creating a newfound trust. One Gavin wasn’t sure if he wanted. It felt strange...new. His coloured world coming shattering under this...android. Gavin took his time to breathe. In...and Out...not weak, just struggling.

“I–”

  
  


**_~Dog goes "woof" Cat goes "meow" Bird goes "tweet"~_ **

  
  


_ What the actual fuck. _

Gavin stopped, dumbfounded, looking towards the source of the noise. Hank stumbled a little, fumbling through his pockets to get to his cell phone. He flipped the phone on, placing it to his ear. “Hello?”

There was silence in the room, Hank mumbling a _‘yes’_ and a _‘we’ll be right there’_ , before flipped the phone off, and placing it back in his pocket.

“I must say that was an... _ interesting _ choice of ringtone,” Connor spoke, voice drenched in feigned mock. He was trying to make a joke, but the grim look on Hank’s face spoke for him. This was no time for jokes.

“What happened?” Gavin asked, impatiently. “Are you going to fucking say something or not?”

“Our lead, Sloate, the old gag...she’s been found... _ dead _ in the hospital room, along with the doctor assigned to help treat her.” The situation hit home, and Connor’s smirk fell to a frown.

Gavin turned to Nines. “That enough evidence for you?”

Nines didn't bother replying, catching Gavin’s eye with a darker look. Gavin shook his head to the side, a cocky grin finding his lips despite the gravity of the situation. He waited for a moment. “ _ What are you waiting for?!  _ Take the fucking handcuffs off so we can go and investigate!”

 

 

Nines smiled.

 

 

Oh. “No. Nope. Not going to fucking happen. Nope. No. NO. You take these chains off right now, Nines!”

 

 

And Nines had the audacity to snicker.  _ That motherfucker. _

“Hank,” he spoke, gritting his teeth, “get these fucking cuffs off me.”

Hank turned to Nines, who simply smiled in return. It was a warning, and Hank knew better than to mess with the other android. Connor had already begun to walk out the room, and Hank raised his hands, following him out the room.

“You shitty ass robot, get these off me!” Gavin growled at the taller android, trying to get his point across. 

“No can do, Detective. You need to rest. Try to get some sleep while I’m gone okay?” Nines stepped forward, patting Gavin’s head slightly, before leaning in to give a small peck to the side of his forehead hesitantly. “Take care, Detective...I’ll be back soon.”

Did he...just..what? Gavin flushed a deep red, too stumped to say anything until the android was walking out the room, closing it behind him.

“I don’t–Nines! Don’t you dare walk out on me. Nines! NINES!” Gavin called out at the retreating figure. “WHAT IF I NEED TO USE THE FUCKING BATHROOM?! NINES! _ YOU BLOODY WANKER!! _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't as deep, and not with that much....emotional writing, I was just trying to forward the plot a little more, I know many of you guys have questions on, why Archangel has this..attraction...to Gavin. I wish I could say, but can't...there are some hints in this chapter though, so if anyone figures out what the hints are, I'm honestly going to be so amazed. They are really subtle, so I don't think anyone will figure it out? But I'm letting you guys know either way.
> 
> I will put Nines POV in the next chapter, but for now this is it. I'll let you all know..there will be a major plot twist, and just like I said earlier. There have been hints in this chapter and previous chapters. I give kudos to anyone who figures it out, but I doubt you guys will. Either way, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll be updating another one soon, but not sure when. If you don't understand something, please ask. I will do my best to answer.
> 
> And thank you everyone for reading this, and being so encouraging and supporting. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> ALSO!!! YOU ALL HAVE TO WATCH THIS VIDEO...LIKE PLS...IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY. IT'S SOO GOOD, YOU WON'T GET ENOUGH OF IT. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIr_XOKyah0 (Way down we go | Detroit: Become Human)
> 
> pls watch it...it's really good!!
> 
>  
> 
> See a mistake? Tell me. Both criticism and suggestions for the plot are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines snaps. (Basically, he doesn't know that Alexa is an amazon speaker and gets jealous)

Gavin isn’t sure how long he waits, but he doesn’t dare close his eyes, fearing the second he embraces the dark, he’ll fall deeper into the trap laid out for him...waiting for the slightest mistake, before lunging and dragging him deep under.

He wonders if Sam is the actual Archangel. If his words were true. Whether or not he’d killed his children or not...he doesn’t know...isn’t sure. Had the real Archangel somehow gotten Sam to kill his co-workers in exchange for the lives of his family....just like the android from before had said.

Or was the android lying? Maybe Sam was just playing games with him. No..but Sam was in jail...it wasn’t possible for him to escape or somehow program an android to do his dirty work...was it?

He questions whether he should’ve been more honest about the case. Spoken up, and poured every last soul of him out with his explanation. He knew Nines knew. The taller had known all alone, not believing a word that spouted out from his mouth, after all, the android had been designed to interrogate, and fight to begin with. He wouldn’t put it past the other to be scanning him twenty four-seven.

Connor had no problem doing it, so why would Nines?

The buzz began to crawl back out from the corner of his mind, threatening to take over, but Gavin doesn’t make the mistake of letting it win, instead opting to stay awake as long as he was physically capable of doing.

Just a little longer. Until Nines comes back..just a little longer..a _litt–_

The door slams open, and Gavin startles awake from his daze, groaning when he remembered his wrist as still handcuffed to the bed.

“Detective!” Nines breathes out, voice stranger than before... _different_.

Gavin glares at the other, feeling the irritation grow as the other draws closer with a smile plastered to the perfect fucking face. “Get these off,” he hissed, almost daring the other to say no.

_And guess what this motherfucker says?_

“No. I think this suits you, Detective.”

“Yeah, real kinky,” Gavin growls, feeling his eyes begin to droop, head swaying off to the side. A part of him wondering if he had a drink before this, feeling intoxicated. Nines lets out a mocking smirk, and Gavin sends daggers his way. “Fuck you, Alexa.”

Nines pauses for a moment, smile faltering the slightest. His LED spins faster, hardly turning yellow, but Gavin could see the tiny glimpse of instability. “Who is Alexa?” he asks, confused...frantic?

Gavin doesn’t reply, and Nines feels the need to continue. “Who is she?” he asked again, tone firmer this time, making Gavin wonder if this was it. Maybe...if he just pushed a little more.

“Huh,” Gavin scoffed. “Funny of you to assume her gender.”

Nines raised an eyebrow, LED spinning again...faster.. _.and faster..._ “Detective, you literally just–”

“Yeah, but I _know_ Alexa personally...and you don’t,” Gavin continues, smirking at the other’s confusion. “She wakes me up every morning, you know. Sings my favorite songs. Reminds me to get to work on time!”

“I ca–”

“God knows what I would do without my dear _dear Alexa,_ ” Gavin mocked, stretching his words out, trying to get a rise out of the android. The smile was visibly gone, and Gavin felt somewhat accomplished in his goal.

“I do that too!” Nines snapped, jaw clenched together.

“Yeah, but it’s not like your always there. Alexa is with me _every_ morning. She far more usefu–”

“Detective.”

“Yes?”

“I assure you, there is no need for another being when I am far more capable of–

“I _like_ Alexa though,” Gavin cut in, watching carefully as the LED began to turn a bright yellow...a colour he didn’t think he’d ever see on other. He wasn’t sure why it made him satisfied. Maybe it was the knowledge that maybe...just maybe...he made the android feel something.

“I don’t!” Nines gritted, not moving an inch from where he had been standing. “Where is this Alexa anyway?! I don’t see her here! She wasn’t there with you on the bridge! I was. She wasn’t the one to get to you on time! I was. Was she here when I chained you to the bed? No!”

“Well–”

“Shut...shut up! Shut up. Shut...up.”

 

_And the LED spins...faster...and faster...and faster..._

 

“Why should I? You can’t tell me what to do, tin can! Alexa–”

“ _SHUT THE FUCK UP GAVIN!_ Just for one _goddamn_ second!” Gavin’s mouth snapped shut, staring with wide eyes at the fuming Android before him. Nines’ lips were curved up as though to feign disgust, hands quivering and LED spinning a bright red.

Fucking _Red._

“She...whoever this fucking Alexa is, doesn’t give a shit about you! And I don’t care how fucking care rude that sounds, detective, because _I don’t care! I don’t care and_ It’s not fair!! It’s not fair! I wanted to..I want–” Nines rambles, words spilling out like vomit. “It’s not fair!! She doesn’t deserve– _NO!_ ”

Gavin smiles, and he isn’t sure why. Doesn’t care about the reason. “You haven’t even met her yet,” he adds, wondering if Nines had realized that Alexa was nothing more than a talking speaker.

“ _I DON’T FUCKING CARE!_ ” Nines yells, frustrated...shaking. “I don’t care!”

Okay...so maybe this joke had gone far enough. Gavin feared if he said anymore, the android might burn himself up. “Hey, Nines...hey..” he hushes, reaching a hand out.

“No! I don’t.... _I want–_ ”

“Toaster. C’mon...hey, I’m sorry,” he says quietly as the android leans over closer to Gavin’s hands. It’s oddly intimate, and Gavin doesn’t find it in himself to care. Pride be damned. The android feels smaller in his arms, shaking, and mumbling.

“I want to–” Nines continues,

“You want?” he breathes out, hand on either side of the Androids face, not afraid to stare into the cool grey, but not brave enough to voice his own needs.

And they are so close...so fucking close, it makes Gavin want to inch away at the foreign touch. He finds himself taking in every detail of the other’s face, finding beauty in every flaw, because god damn there was no fucking flaw. It...not he was fucking perfect. Tiny freckles of light glistening off his eyes, replicating the stars themselves, and Gavin wonders if he could connect them to spell out each constellation.

Oh fuck that’s cheesy.

Nines doesn’t reply back, and Gavin takes that as permission to lean forward, curious and uncertain. He presses his lips against the others, finding comfort in its cool touch.

Gavin moves his lips slightly, experimenting. His fingers run against the other’s jaw, gentle and afraid. He’s waiting for a response...and he gets none. Feeling dread sink back into his stomach, Gavin reels back, dropping his hand. He had been so hopeful. _So fucking hopeful._

“What was that?” Nines asks, LED turning back to a soft yellow, and Gavin wants to hide his head in shame. Oh fuck, he just kissed and took advantage of an android that just turned deviant. Nines didn’t even...fuck.

“A kiss,” Gavin mutters, voice bitter and just a tad bit spiteful.

“A...a kiss..” the android repeats, trying to understand. “You...you kissed me..”

Gavin rolls his eyes, frowning. “Yeah, I did, and you didn't fucking like it. So quit rubbing it–”

“–do it again.”

“I... _what?_ ” Gavin was at loss for words. “No. You don’t like me, why would you–”

“Do it again, Detective.”

“Nines,” Gavin tries. “You don’t like me. You don't kiss people, you don't like.”

“You like me,” Nines confirms, and Gavin wants to bury himself six feet under. His cheeks burn with shame, and at the moment he wants nothing more than to shove the android away.

Fuck fuck...he’s taken it the wrong way. Nines never....he never–

“I like you too,” And Gavin stops breathing, feeling those cold eyes stare straight through his soul, tearing through every barrier... _every lie._

“No. You...don’t..”

_“I do,”_ the android insists, pressing closer, and Gavin feels those lips on his again. Soft, and so fucking cold.

It’s breath-taking.

 

_-o-_

 

And Gavin is kissing him back. Once. _Twice,_ until Nines has devoured the taste out from his very breath and it’s not long before Nines realizes he'll never have enough.

There is a slow rise of intensity and Nines clashes harder. Teeth against teeth, sloppy, but oddly perfect. His lips quiver, and Nines clings to Gavin, finding the other as the only solid thing in this hazy daze. Nines pressed deeper, and the raven lets out a shiver, hands running through his hairs, encouraging and pressing closer.

Nines pulled back, staring down at the raven underneath him, cheeks flushed red, and lips swollen. Nines could hardly care about the scars marrying the other’s skin. He sees beauty and he wants and wants _and wants..._

He leans down, lips brushing against the detective’s neck, feeling the veins pulse with want, and he bites down, uncertainly, the slightest touch sending tremors down Gavin’s spine. He finds himself tracing up his jaw all the way to the hollow of the others cheek. It’s warm, and fuck does Nines love it.

He wants more.

Gavin knotted his fists in the white jacket, pulling the android closer. Nines groaned softly, low in his throat and reached up to the cuffed hand, scrambling to free the hand. The cuffs clatter to the ground, and Gavin rolls them over, tangled together, lips attached back to his.

“Fuck,” Gavin breathes out, breaking away only to take a deep breath of air. He’s pulling his jacket off, and Nines rather he simply rip the fabric off from the other.

Gavin lets out a desperate groan, attaching himself to Nines’ neck, sucking and kissing lower down, pulling past the turtleneck sweater. Nines doesn’t understand what he feels...but he wants more. He wants so much more.

Nines pulls himself up, the detective still in his lap, and work on removing the white jacket, not daring to part from the other in fear that this may in all just be an illusion, afraid Gavin would slip the second he removed he looked away.

And they are tearing at one another. Pushing and pulling, clothes discarding onto the floor. “Tell me to stop, Detective,” he mumbles, biting into the soft flesh, turning them over, so Gavin was back underneath him, warm hands running through his cold strands encouraging, as Nines kissed his way down his neck, biting harder every now and then, finding comfort with every note that left Gavin’s mouth. “Tell me, and I’ll stop.”

“Fuck no,” Gavin gasps, bucking his hips, legs parting in a desperate attempt to get closer. His mind is dizzy, but he doesn’t care, hands running through the androids hair, trailing down his neck. “Don’t you..fu-fucking dare.”

He pulls Nines away from his neck, pressing their lips back together, wanting to go deeper. He pressing his tongue into the android’s mouth, exploring, wanted to taste every drop, and god... _it feels so fucking good._

“Nines. Nines–” he gasps out, feeling the cool hand dig under his shirt, desperate to rid of the layer of cloth separating them. “ _Please.._ ”

A throbbing fills the empty echo in his mind, and Gavin winces slightly, immediately regretting it as Nines pulls back, hands returning to his cheeks in worry. “What happened?”

“ ‘s Nothing,” Gavin grumbles out, reaching for Nines’ once again, but the android pulls back.

“No,” and Gavin groans, letting his head fall back into the pillow. There is a long pause, and Gavin doesn’t need to be a genius to know Nines is scanning him. “You didn’t sleep. Detective–”

“It’s okay!” Gavin reassures, frustrated. “I have gone three days without sleep, I’m sure a few more hours can’t hurt. C’mon Nines, don't leave me hanging–”

“ _Three days?!_ ” Nines yells, and Gavin winces at the loud noise ringing through his ears. Shit, he really walked right into that.

“It’s not a big de–”

“Do not argue with me, Detective.” Nines’ tone is cold, leaving no room for argument, and Gavin lets out a small groan. “We can always do this..again... _right?_ ”

Gavin wants to smack the other in the head fro sounding so uncertain. “I don’t know..I mean...I can always go back to Alex–”

The grip on his wrists tighten, and Nines growls. “Don’t you dare speak her name righ–”

Fuck, this android was fucking adorable, and Gavin can’t help but let out a small chuckle. He looks at the other with tired eyes. “Of course we can. Fuck, you’re so gullible.”

Nines furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t underst–”

“Alexa is a fucking speaker, you overgrown toaster.”

_Oh._

_Ohhhhhh._

Nines doesn’t reply to that. Doesn’t want to let the other know how revealed he feels despite the obvious irritation. He rolls off to the side, wrapping his arms around the other, chest pressed against Gavin’s back. “Hey–”

Nines closes his eyes, and tightens his grip, digging his face into Gavin’s shoulder, inhaling the bitter smell of cigarettes and coffee. “Shut up, and go to sleep.”

“The case–”

“–can be dealt with later...please, Detective... _just give me this one moment_ ,” Nines mutters, not wanting to let go. He doesn’t understand what it is that makes his heart ache and yearn, but he wants more, feeling almost addicted to the contact.

He holds and holds, afraid to let go. Afraid it would all go away, break apart under his touch. Humans are fragile things, and Nines fears he might accidently break the other in two if he held too tight. He’s scared..nerves tingling up in a foreign language, compelling him to hold just a tad bit tighter. He’s scared..he’s scare–

“Gavin,” the man in his arms whispers, pulling him back from his thoughts. “Call me Gavin.”

Nines smiles.

“Sleep,” he mumbles into the other’s shoulder, _“Gavin.”_

“So you’re deviant now, huh?”

He finds comfort in the other’s husky voice. “I suppose I am.”

“You suppose?”

“For christs sake, just go to sleep already.”

“Sassy piece of sh–”

“ _Why are you like this?_ ”

He hears a small chuckle fill the room, and Nines wonders if he’s ever been so much in love. He watches as the detective falls asleep. Quick shallow breaths turning to deeper quiet ones. Eyes closed, and lips parted the slightest. He looks beautiful, and Nines wants more. Wants to protect the other from everything, hide him away so nothing could taint this white that Gavin seems to have surrounding him.

He wants and wants and fears, feeling the waves begin to crash up in the walls of his mind. They pulled him away from the surface, and he was soon borne deep under by the waves, floating and drifting, unsure which way led up to the light.

It was dark.

And he was lost, forever haunted in these foreign waters. Didn’t know his way out, and Nines found that strangely comforting, enlightened with the knowledge of not knowing and he feels and he feels and feels _and feel–_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER!!! And it's full of loving lovely love. :D Love is amazing...just putting that out there. I'm just in a happy mood today cuz I got a job interview and its the best day of my life, so I say we should all love one another, and spread love, forget all the hate, and I know I'm a hypocrite for saying that because there is going be a lot more angst int he next chapter, so enjoy this moment of peace while you all can~
> 
> I know the ending of this chapter is a bit confusing, but it's to show Nines' fear of turning deviant, and iI'm so sorry if some scenes sound awkward. I've never written such intimate scenes before, and it's kinda difficult for me to write them well...but I tried my best?
> 
> ALSO...I HAVE ANOTHER STORY UP!! IT'S A ZOMBIE AU OF Connor/Gavin/RK900....dun know which ship it'll end with..maybe both..idk yet...but please go check it out!! It's called 'The Unfortunate Ones.' 
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685083/chapters/36443277  
> Here's the terrible summary (story is a lot better though. Promise.)
> 
> "Wait. You knew them?!" There is a long pause, before the girl continues, voice far too mature for her age "Like...personally?"
> 
> "I knew all of them," Gavin murmured, unsure if he could trust this child. Whether or not she was still human. "At least, I thought I did. Once. A long time ago."
> 
> "What were they like?"
> 
> A crumpled smile found it's way to Gavin's lips and he let out a small chuckled, sounding more like broken sobs than laughter. He leaned closer to the little girl, whispering as though he were telling a secret. "There were going to change the world."
> 
> And around them, the world burned.
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> Also...Hope you liked this new chapter? I also wrote this at like 3:00am and have no energy to grammar check..so there might be mistakes? 
> 
> And like always the notes are longer than the chapter itself. Oh well~


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only wishes to make the world a better place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of biblical references and quotes in this chapter and dark themes. Also some implied child abuse. It's also a lot faster and shorter than usual, but it has a new POV in it, and I think you all will like this chapter. Hopefully...
> 
> I recommend you listen to "Anthem from the broken" by Missio while reading this, because that was what I was listening to while writing this, and I though it goes well with the chapter?

Ms Sloate wasn’t the only one to be killed. That following day, the guards found Sam hanging from the shower heads. Suicide.

Gavin didn’t dwell on Sloate’s death much, passing it off as another mindless murder, but Sam... _Sam_. He stared blankly watching as they took his body off the makeshift noose, and dragged him away for autopsy.

His face cold...pale as the day he were born. A part of Gavin feels guilty for not telling the entire truth to Nines and his team. He never lied..only didn’t release them of the entire story. And from yesterday's conversation it seemed Nines knew.

“Detective Reed! Hank!” Connor’s voice came, as he rushed through the shower doors, voice frantic and _confused._ “We...found something.”

Hank and Gavin follow the android in silence. Tension heavy in the air and Gavin knew at this point, they had caught on to the fact that he knew something. Something they didn’t. Something..Gavin wasn’t even sure he, himself knew.

They entered Sam's cell and Gavin resisted the urge to vomit. There is ink covering the walls, drenched in writings that Gavin knows all to well. He knows this phrase, remembers reading it every night, knees sore and bruised from kneeling before his parents' faith.

He swallows down the bile, feeling a warm hand slide onto his, sending waves of comfort, and Gavin welcomes it. He welcomes Nines, accepting every shade of blue that he sends with it. He looks down on the floor, hands tightening onto Nines, breath heavy and heart thumping so loud he was afraid it would tear right out from his chest.

He wonders if Nines can hear it. If the android can hear the fear screaming silently with his heart.

“Reed,” Hank says, sounding more serious than Gavin had ever heard him. “You need to tell us what the fuck is going on.”

“Detec–Gavin...” Nines starts, but Gavin isn’t really listening. He knows. He fucking knows he needs to speak, and not stop until the truth begins to slip like water, drenching the entire floor with knowledge.

“Sam was greedy and it killed him,” he whispers, feeling missing pieces of the puzzle slowly begin to come together. “Just like Sloate's jealousy killed her. And...and the android’s want to...eat..and..and and he died..but–”

“Reed, this isn’t fucking funny anymore.”

He knows. He knows. It isn’t a game anymore, but nonetheless, Gavin takes his time. Eyes scanning over the writing on the wall, mind wandering further and further back into the past, back to when he was a child, and it all made sense. How could he forget?

 

_‘_ _Do not be afraid of anything that you are going to suffer. Indeed, the devil will throw some of you into prison, that you may be tested, and you will face an ordeal for ten days. Remain faithful until death, and I will give you the crown of life.'_

  

His heart drops, the final lines ringing through his head. He takes notice of the android standing next to him, the grip on his hand tightening. He looks at Hank... _and Connor_ , feeling the dread begin to sink in to the pit of his stomach. Because of him. Because of him they were..because of him... _Oh God–_

“I..I know who the killer is and he is going to kill all of you,” he whispers, voice weak and fragile, breaking with every word leaving his mouth. He turns to Nines, afraid. No...he doesn't want to lose him. “...and when he’s done with you, _he’s going to kill me._ ”

 

_-o-_

 

White is a pretty colour.

Unblemished, pure, and so beautiful. He wants to cleanse the world, drench it in a white that mankind has yet to witness with their own eyes.

It’s an odd desire, but he needs them to _see_ . He needs humanity to notice these lustful desires that have kept humanity from reaching their potential. All the wrath, the greed, the wrath... _the laziness_. That is not to say he is white.

If anything, he’s red, slowly turning black, his heart falling victim to the tempting desires. He wants money and power and _it’s so god damn hard_. He looks down on his hands, seeing the ink begin to leach into the white, corrupting.

_It’s repulsive._

He thinks about it, wondering if all he’s read is false all along. He knows what he wants, and he knows what he wants is wrong but if it meant bringing upon the apocalypse, he was more than okay with that.

 

_‘If we claim to have fellowship with him and yet walk in the darkness, we lie and do not live out the truth.’_

  

But he never claimed no fellowship, only opening his eyes to the evil lurking amidst his heart, beginning to leach out like a virus bringing out what is on the inside. He is simply showing humanity's true nature.

“ _I hate,_ ” he whispers, reaching out to the lord's messenger. Penance. That’s what they called it, but he isn’t here to confess for the sins he has committed. There is no forgiving what he has already done. He is here to ask for mercy. Here to tell the lord to tear his black heart for what he is to do.

“Who do you hate, son?” a voice comes back. Old. Wise...almost as pure as the one he heard in his beloved partner. Only the priest’s was dripping with comforting, sickening lies, while his partner was brutally honest. Truth spilling out with every word. A new shade of white. The brightest he’d ever seen.

He isn’t sure how to reply. He doesn’t know the answer. Maybe it’s the devil. For corrupting him such...or maybe it’s the lord...for gifting him with a white he knows he can only see, but never touch. For not saving him in time, and he hates and hates _and hates_ , malice dripping down with every tear that rolled down his cheeks, wrath seething out into the world around him and he _hates._

No. He doesn’t deserve to cry. Doesn’t deserve the tears that spill past his swollen eyes. And as he looks up to the stained windows across the sacred room, his mouth begins to move, spilling out incoherent words, as though the Lord himself was forcing the truth out from his poisoned tongue.

I...I hate... _I hate the world.”_

The pastor is quiet, and he lets out a gut-wrenching cackle, echoing through the coloured walls. He thinks about his childhood friend...how he’d been drenched in the most purest of whites, blessed by the angels themselves. “I don’t understand. My...partner. He’s covered in this... _white_ , pure, and he despises it! Rather go for the sinful colours than accept the Lord’s blessing. Can you believe it?! I don’t understand! Don’t know how to make him see. How to make the world see...and it's not my fault. Its not!”

“I know the Lord will be angry with me,” he continues. “But I suppose I don’t mind. I was damned to hell from the moment the colour began to corrupt my hands. And there is _so much colour_....so much color on my hands. It’s...sickening.”

“And I know the truth! My eyes are open, seeing all that keeps humanity from becoming one with the Lord...so it is my rightful duty to share, no? I can not! I cannot _allow_ him to bathe in the colours. I will not.”

There is no reply, only silence. The screaming silence, and he continues. “I come not to confess, but to beg the Lord for mercy, for I am to sin. For the good of humanity. I will take away their pain...their colours. The rise of the seventh sun will bring upon the rise of a new world. A new generation of thinking.”

He smiles, feeling the glory pulse through his blood and he cries. Tears dripping and dripping, basking in the blue light shining through the stained window glass. Blue is an ugly colour.

“What do you have to say to the lord.” the priest asks, and he could taste the laziness and judgements.

“I only come to warn. Humans are deceitful creatures, their own lies bringing upon their own downfall. Quite ironic isn’t it? But don’t worry, with the fall of the seventh, the lights will go out, and humanity will finally take off its mask, showing its true face. Only then will you see, dear reverend. Only then...”

“See what, my child?” the old man asks from across the curtain, voice beginning to rise with anticipation.

“White. You will see his white drip down from the walls, and the skies will burn with the truth. He reveals deep and secret things; He knows what is in the darkness, And light dwells with him.”

He brings his arms up to praise the lord, giving the heavens a taste of what was to come. There is silence from across the curtains and he welcomes the screaming quiet, drinking in the fear suffocating the air around him. He smiles, allowing the suffocation to slowly sink back in, licking every last drop.

He drops to his knees and prays.

 

 

_“And_ _in my distress I called upon the Lord, And cried out to my God; He heard my voice from His temple, And my cry came before Him, even to His ears.Then the earth shook and trembled; The foundations of the hills also quaked and were shaken, Because He was angry. Smoke went up from His nostrils, And devouring fire from His mouth; Coals were kindled by it. He bowed the heavens also, and came down With darkness under His feet. And He rode upon a cherub, and flew; He flew upon the wings of the wind._ _He made darkness His secret place; His canopy around Him was dark waters And thick clouds of the skies.”_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!!! It's short and fast paced, but that's because things are going to go down in the next chapter...like it's gonna be hella epic. And a lot of backstory stuff with epic fight scenes and sad stuff coming up. It will also take a bit longer to write the next chapter, so the update might not be up for a while.
> 
> I hope the story makes more sense now?? I mean..I left a lotta hints in this, it should make more sense...btu don't worry, if it doesn't, just wait till next chapter. Shit's gonna down next chapter. 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, and yeah...Also it's like 4:00 am...haven't slept, so there might be some mistakes. Don't know...I'm too tired to check.
> 
> But if you see a mistake? Tell me!


	9. Authors note

Okay,

 

First, let me start by apologizing for not updating and then updating but like...without another chapter. I’ve been really sick lately and can barely even think straight enough to write for the most part. 

 

I tried writting the the next chapter, but it just didn’t turn out the way I wanted it to...so I will be rewriting the next chapter. 

 

I want to thank everyone for being so patient with my lazy updating schedule, and I apologize sincerely for not posting another chapter. The next chapter isn’t one I wasn’t to rush as it is more important. So bare with me.

 

I’ll try my best to update as soon as possible, with my current state...that could take a bit longer than it would take normally. And school has started too, so that always sucks as well.

 

Anyways...the point on this note was to give you all excuses of why I haven’t updated, and to let everyone know that this story is not being abandoned...just might take a bit longer before I update. Plus, the meds the doctor gave me have this heavy sleeping dose...so I’m like sleeping most of the time.

 

And thank you everyone who took their time to read this story, and have left such encouraging and kind words. I didn’t think anyone would even like this fic, but you all have been so kind, I can’t even express enough gratitude.

 

So thank you all. Bare with me. I’ll try my best to update as soon as possible.

 

And I promise the next chapter won’t disappoint. 

 

Until next time,

Skiiish367


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, but a lot of things happen...so read carefully. Lot's of fatal misunderstandings.

“I think there is an inside man,” Gavin says, leaning back in the conference chair. “Our unit isn’t the only unit assigned to this case. There is also the security service, along with the FBI involved in this case. I believe out suspect may be a part of the security service.”

“Why do you think so? What’s the motive?” Hank asks.

“I..I think I might know this person. From the orphanage I was raised in. It was very...religious. We didn’t condone a lot of things...Sa–Archangel used to be a part of that orphanage...I-I grew up with him, and the writing on the walls...I grew up with that as the first words we sang every morning.” Gavins says, and the three around him seemed to agree.

He knows he’s not telling them everything, but he can’t. He had a knife hanging over his head, and one wrong move and the lives of dozens would be lost.

“The terrorist attacks and bombings of multiple androids throughout the past years...I think they might be linked to this one person.” Gavin tries, hoping they would believe him without the need of evidence. He would show them evidence if he could, but knows if he walks back into the apartment with them, the killer would surely kill the hostages.

Hell he had even looped the camera footages and recordings so he could come here just for this little while. He was leaving hints...hoping they would catch on...but they didn’t. He doesn’t blame them. If he was them, he wouldn’t believe it either.

“Look,” he says, pulling up the previous unsolved files. “Sunday, 2036 July 4th. Independence day. Bombing in Times Square. Sunday, 2037 september 28th. Killing of six androids by the lake. Mutilated and drowned. My previous co-workers murders...all done on a sunday. Chris murdered on a Sunday. Sloate, and Sam...sunday. All the unsolved cases we have so far...they are all done on a Sunday. And it's not possible that they can all be considered unsolved, meaning our perp is on the inside.”

“What’s the big deal about a Sunday?” Connor looks confused, LED circling a pale yellow.

“Sunday is the seventh day. It’s the day of rest,” Nines answer for him. Finally, they were fucking catching on. “And according to the reverends’ testimony, there will most likely be another murder or attack this coming Sunday...which is in two days. We don't have long.”

“Well, start working then. Start examining Sam’s crime scene, and Gavin you start looking through the security service’s files...see if there is anyone you recognise. Check for any connections with Sloate.” Hank orders.

 

-o-

 

Nines knows something is wrong. What exactly, he is unable to tell, but a part of him feel betrayed with the knowledge that Gavin still chose not to tell them the entire truth. He didn’t understand.

The others stress levels remained on a constant high, consuming a unhealthy amount of caffeine, and it was showing. Why the others hadn’t questioned it, he did not know.

He hates not knowing. Makes his programming feel useless.

Something was wrong. Something he needed to find out, but how? Had he missed something? Done something to trouble Gavin to the point where his partner even began avoiding him, talking only to Connor of the case.

It wasn’t fair, and if it weren’t for the seriously of the case, he would have given Gavin a nice earful from his behalf to show him his mistake.

Days ago, he felt enlightened with the knowledge of not knowing. Felt human. Now...it made him vulnerable. _Useless._

 

-o-

 

The next day, Connor comes back with more news...and Gavin feels more and more relieved, the tension on his chest beginning to lighten. They were catching on....and fast. He just hoped they would realize in time.

“Sloate wasn't he she said she was. Her full name is Sloate Shennelle. A rich, high class woman living in the top apartments of Detroit. I believe she may have been working with the killer. We believe she was the one who killed the doctor.” Nines says.

Connor smiles a Gavin. It’s soft, and Gavin wants him to take it back. “Thank you detective. Without you, we would not have guessed there had been an inside man. I believe the culprit may have been assigned to Sloate’s security the day of the murder. Which explains how someone got past the security in the first place.”

It wasn’t right.

Why was it that this doey eyed android could be so..so kind. After everything Gavin had said to him. After all the bullying. Why?

“I–yeah..whatever,” he stutters, wondering why he still couldn't bring himself to let go of his foolish pride.

 

-o-

 

Sunday comes around and Gavin goes home asking to be excused for a few hours. There was nothing more they could do. Sloate’s full body autopsy was still being conducted, and all they could do now is wait.

He enters his apartment, he feels the sickening dread begin to sink in. He looks around, checking every corner, every dark shadow in his room.

He gives the camera hiding between his bookshelf a hard look, making sure the green light on top remained. It let him know that he was safe _for now._ He’d looped the camera footage on repeat, making it seem like Gavin was was still asleep in his living room, but he knew better.

The killer knew where he lived, and a part of Gavin wasn’t surprised. The cameras...also planted by the killer after the meeting with the android. The one Nines had killed...

 

-o-

 

**(flashback to the creepy android scene...what really happened)**

 

_“I get you’re angry now, but you’ll understand soon. Okay?” the raven cooed, as though speaking to a child, and it made Gavin feel sick. “Now put the gun down, Gavin. We don’t want Anderson to get hurt, now do we?”_

_Gavin seethed with rage, hatred bubbling, spilling over. His finger pressed harder, ready to pull the trigger any second, but Hank...Hank didn’t deserve this._

_The gun slipped from his fingers, clattering onto the floor. A pair of arms wrapped around him, and Gavin felt cold. He wanted Nines back. He wanted Nines. These arms weren't warm...or comforting. They were cold, sinister, and disturbingly white. He missed the blue. White felt empty._

_He tensed up in the hug, feeling the urge to run away. He wanted to run, and never look back. He should have listened. He should have listened! This...this was all his fault. If only he had– “There you go, Detective. You’re doing so good. So good.”_

_He stayed quiet for a moment, feeling the cold run through his blood, and the android leaned in closer, shoving one hand into his jacket pocket. The raven placed a finger up to its own mouth, letting out a small ‘shhh’ which pulling a small black object out from his jacket._

_A mike._

_Gavin’s eyes widened. Nines...Nines must have bugged him before leaving. To make sure he stays at his house. Or was it because they didn’t trust him?_

_The android closed its hand over the device, muting it’s surroundings for the time. “There,” it spoke, as though being controlled from a more...outside force. “Now we can talk without these pesky pests snooping in. I mean can you believe them?!”_

_Gavin stayed quiet. There was something bigger at stake here._

_“They don’t even trust you, Gavin. And you wanted to call these ‘abominations’ your friends?” Gavin dropped his head to the ground, shameful. It was true. They didn’t trust him...and that made this situation all the more worse._

_“Shut up,” he mutters. And it’s weak...and fragile, but he’s holding onto one thread, and that thread was thin. Ready to break, and send him back under the tides._

_The android clicks its tongue, and as though it had long known, it places a different mike in Gavin's hand, and he wants to throw up with disgust. “You keep this nice and close to you okay? You see...I’ve got about let's say about two dozen kids under my wing.”_

_“You sick motherfuck–”_

_“Hush now, Gavin. You make it seem like I’m torturing these kids or something. Don’t worry, I’m taking wellcare of them. They love me! And I would love them back...but...they’re naive. And that’s as good as having blood on your hands.”_

_Gavin sneers at the raven, spitting fire and disgust. “You used to be like that too. Remember? Back then? But you got over it, didn’t you..so it’s all good.”_

_“You’re a psychopath.”_

_“Maybe..but I’m not the only one. I’m simply showing everyone their true colours. What your so called ‘friends’ did...they’re showing. I’m only cleansing this godforsaken city to be better.”_

_“Shut the fuck up–”_

_“You don’t understand now, Gavin. But I’ll be patient...don’t worry. You’ll see...everything I’m doing...it’s for the good of humanity.”_

_Gavin shakes his head. This monster before him...was only doing his own greed. For his own god-damned selfish ego and hatred._

_“Any who~” the android continues. “You keep this on you, and...don’t try to fool me. You won’t be the one paying the consequences. This...vessel...I suppose...won’t be here for long. After all, your...partner...will be here any moment. Until next time, Gavin.”_

_With that the android drops both mikes, along with a small communication device (which he assumed was so the killer could contact him) back into Gavin’s pocket...and he waits. Wondering if it was worth to put Anderson’s and the children's’ lives on the line to catch this one man._

_Sam’s words came echoing back. A prayer, he desperately held onto. The simple word giving light to hope that he could escape. He hadn’t broken...not yet...._

_And that’s when Nines comes crashing in through the door like his savior. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to feel grateful or betrayed. The shots ring through the air, falling perfect aim to their target, and the android slumps down into his arms, the blue flowing down from its forehead staining his shirt, and jacket._

_Maybe blue wasn’t a pretty colour afterall._

 

-o-

 

The mike placed onto him by the android Nines had killed earlier. Taking a risk, he had linked that mike with another audio. He knows well of the mike, Nines’ had dropped into his pocket. He’d long discarded it on his way home.

 _“Tell me everything, Gavin. I can’t help if you don’t let me.”_ He remembers Nines’ saying, but he couldn’t risk it...hell he didn’t even know if what he had done had gone unnoticed from the killer’s eye.

Interrupting the circuit, and putting the camera footage of his room on repeating loop was a risky move...hell he even almost had sex with Nines in his apartment...but that was before he realized there had been cameras planted throughout his house. He'd found them the following day, feeling sickened with he knowledge that the killer had watched them. Had been watching him all along.

For now, all he knows is if the killer contact him again, his ‘betrayal’ would be out. He only hopes Nines figures it out before the communication device begin to sing.

He sits on the bed, hands shaking, and eyes running wild around him. He’s afraid of dying, and he knows he might as well be next. He’s afraid of Nines’ being torn apart...afraid of Connor being deactivated. Afraid for Anderson’s last breath. Afraid for the children.

A part of him is angry. They’d sent him home, refusing to let him be a part of Sloate’s death. He wasn’t weak. He wasn't! They even told him he wasn’t...so why was it that they were treating him such.

_‘Happy Ray of Fucking Sunshine.’_

His eyes run over the words on the cup, the phrase repeating in his mind like a curse, and he curls his lips feeling anger twitch at the surface of his skin.

Grabbing the mug off the nightstand, he throws it against the wall, watching it shatter across the floor like the small bit of sanity in his mind. " _FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!_ ” he yells, kicking at his bedsheets, throwing the lamp off his table, letting it shatter, and crumble on the floor.

“YOU HEAR ME?!” Gavin screams, kicking the floor in unbearable frustration. _“_ You hear me you fucking psychopath?! _I hate you!”_

And he breaks down, curling around the broken glass, wondering why they hadn’t yet pierced through his skin.

The device begins to ring, trumpets echoing across his bedroom walls, and he knows his betrayal is out. He moves quickly to grab it, dreaming every growing second. He pulls off the cover of the ventilation system in his room, and shoves his hand in, pulling the device out with shaking hands. _Unknown Number._

The killer knows. The footage loop wouldn’t show the phone ringing, and it sure as hell wouldn’t show Gavin reaching into the ventilation system to grab the cursed device. The killer knows...and Gavin could only fear the consequences.

He wonders if his team members have figured out that something is wrongyet. He’d left hints...so many fucking signs, and they hadn’t picked up on any of them.

He swallows, curling his fingers around the device and closes his eyes in resignation. Gavin drags the device up to his ear, and clicks the green telephone button on the keypad.

 _“Hello,_ **_Gavin._ ** _”_

 

-o-

 

“There is–...some unexpected evidence that has come up,” Connor speaks eerily, examining the hair strands left on the old woman’s body. Sloate.

It’s hard to believe...makes him feel betrayed. Connor isn’t sure whether to believe his programing, double checking to make sure they hadn’t been any error in his scans. He blinks, taking everything into account.

It wasn’t possible for Gavin to have been here at the time she had been murdered. Nines’ had taken him home then...right? It wasn’t possible...but maybe–

“The DNA samples belong to Detective Reed,” Connor speaks, catching Nines eyes, who wrinkled his nose in disbelief.

“If this is a joke, Connor, then you have a _sick_ sense of humo–”

“It is possible he may have been fully aware of the mike placed in his pockets by you. There is also a high probability he may have also rewired the mike for a while to make it seem like he had been in his apartment for a few hours, before returning the mike to its original state, and then proceeding to visit former criminal, Archangel.”

“ _Don’t fucking lie to me, Connor._ ”

“Try reconnecting with the mike, Nines. We haven’t told him about it...so why is the signal lost?” Connor speaks softly.

Nines looks visibly distraught, and Connor tries to remain a calm composure for the other. His LED turning a bright red, and Connor knew their relationship had been closer than just work partners.

“Have an arrest warrant ready for Gavin Reed. He is now a suspect. He knows,” Connor says. “ _He knew all along._ ”

 

_-o-_

 

 _“Gavin. I'm disappointed.”_ The voice tsks at him, clicking his tongue from across the mobile device. _“You tricked me. That’s not very nice now is it?”_

“I–I..I’m–” Gavin stutters, incoherent words spilling from his mouth.

 _“Seem like you really don’t care about these children, do you?”_ The voice mocks, whimpering following from somewhere behind, and Gavin doesn't need confirmation to know it’s the same children from the orphanage.

“ _Please_...don’t–,” he begs, beginning to rush for the  door, grabbing his coat along the way.

 _“Tell you what,”_ the voice speaks softly, as though it were doing hima favor. _“I like you, so I’ll give you a chance. I’ve wrapped one of these little fellas’ in a nice little gift. I’ll take half of em’ with me...and I’ll leave half of em’ out where we first met.”_

Gavin breathes, trying to recollect his memories. Where they first met...

 _“You do know where that is, right? I hope you didn’t forget, else these little ones will be having a nice long meeting with the lord. I’m not sure how long the kid can hang on before they all go, Ka Boom Boom!”_ The voice lets out a blood curdling cackle. _“Good luck!_ ”

Where they first met...

 

-o-

 

**(flashback)**

 

_Gavin stood in front of the orphanage, looking at the gated doors, caging the dark place from the outside. There was a cross hanging about at the top of the building, standing tall and mighty. The building looked old. Woden, and moldy looking, looking ready to break apart if the wind put enough effort into it._

_Black crows cawed above him, circling the cross, eyes red and searching. Gavin look away from their gaze quickly, remembering his mother's warning about how if he stared long enough...the crows would come sweeping down, and pluck his eyes out._

_He’d asked her ‘why? Why would someone do something so cruel?’ And not too long ago, she’d replied back with a, ‘they get jealous of how innocent your eyes are. And jealousy can make people do evil evil things.’_

_Gavin wondered if that was why his mother had left him. Someone must’ve been jealous of her, and why wouldn’t they? She had beautiful chestnut hair, curled nicely around her ear, framing her face elegantly. Her lips were thin, hands a bit pudgy, and eyes as big as the moon itself. She was beautiful, and maybe that’s why they took his mother away from him._

_Because they were jealous._

 

-o-

 

**(flashback)**

 

_“Hey,” Gavin muttered, kneeling down onto the spot next to the scrawly dark haired boy. He hadn’t wanted to sit next to the others, their minds numbed, and far too stupid for Gavin to deal with._

_The scrawny kid didn’t reply back, only glared at him through long dark, greasy strands of hair. Eyes dark, and calculation, as though they were trying to figure Gavin out. Find out what his intentions were_

_“Names Gavin. Gavin Reed,” he mutters, tuning out the silence in the chapel. The old lady covered in black turned to give him a scorned look. He quickly bowed his head back down, and shut up for a moment, feeling the tiniest bit afraid. He decided he didn’t like this lady._

_“How’d you get here?” he asked, continuing when silence returned his questions. “My mama’s gonna come get me soon, you know?”_

_That seemed to catch the boy’s attention. He turned his head, eyes glinting with a sickening sense of humor. “No one’s gonna come to get ya. Once they leave ya in this shithole, they dun come back to get ya.”_

_“Well, my mother is going to come get me soon. She is just sick right now. When she is better, she will come get me.”_

_The other boy let out a husky laugh. “If they brought ya here, she might as well be dead. Dun get ya hopes up.”_

_“You’re a liar.”_

_“Yea? What’s new? Tell me,” he moves closer, looking Gavin right in the eyes, gaze piercing through his mind. “What’s so different about ya? Ya come here to call me a liar, makes ya no different than them if ya ask me.”_

_“You’re just jealous!!” Gavin defends, his small 8 year old hands pocketing the handkerchief his mother had given to him. He clenched it tight in his hands, afraid it would slip past his fingertips._

_“And you’re naive. If ya ask me, that makes you no better.”_

_With that, the scrawny boy stood up to his feet, walking away without another glance back._

 

-o-

 

Gavin runs to his car, turning the engine on, before proceeding to link a call to Nines. “C’mon...c’mon. Pick up. _Pick up!_ ” He mutters, fumbling with his phone, proceeding to get the vehicle moving, and moving to the old orphanage by the edge of the city. He lets out a curse, when no one picks up, and prompts for calling Connor instead.

And no answer. Why weren’t they fucking picking up?! He kicks at the dashboard passing a red light, and trying again....and again...and again...and ag–

“Hello–” Fucking finally....someone picked up.

“Connor!” Gavin pants.

“What’s wrong?” the android replies through the cell phone. His voice sounds different. More... _distant_ , but he doesn’t linger on it. There are lives on the line, and he couldn’t afford to lose anymore time.

He speeds across the intersection. “Listen to me. There is a bomb located at 2143 54 street, south west, in the church located just yards away from the old children’s orphanage. Thirteen children in risk, with one strapped to the device. You have–” Gavin looks down at the time. “–I don’t know how long you have, but you need to get there as fast as possible! I need Expo and backup now!”

“On it.”

And with that the line ends, leaving Gavin on his own once again.

 

-o-

 

Gavin gets there before the backup and expo, and it’s no surprise to him. He breaks through the wooden church doors, feeling the bile wrench up his throat at the sight.

There is a boy, no older than eight, sitting in the middle on the corridor, back pressed up against the cross, the wiring and bombs wrapped around him, keeping him tied to the tall statue. Gavin looks around.

He can see the other 12 huddled around in the corner away from the boy who lay whimpering and sobbing incoherently against the cross.

“Hey,” he whispers softly, gaining their attention. One of the children...a brunet lets out a loud wail, pressing up against another girl, whom he presumed was his sister.

“Listen,” he tries, stepping closer slowly. “I am not here to hurt you. I’m here to help, okay?”

He waits for a moment, one of the boys nodding in the huddle. She stands up cautiously, the others following. “Can you do something for me?”

They nod.

“I need you to grab a hold of one another, and start walking outside okay? Get as far away from this building, you hear me? If possible, I need one of you to guide everyone to the main road. The police will arrive there, and don’t worry. They are only here to help, okay?”

It isn’t long, before the group of twelve eventually make it out of the church, and Gavin turns to the shaking boy.

“Hey, my..my name is Gavin. Gavin Reed. I’m a detective. What’s your name?”

He steps closer to the boy and the boy sobs, wailing for help. “Tommy..it’s t..tom–my” His fingers shake, taking a closer look at the bomb. The boy’s thump was taped to the DMS, hands shaking.

“Okay Tommy, I need you to keep pressure on the button okay? Don’t let go.” Gavin speaks slowly, stepping closer. When he’s sure, he’s close enough, he crouches down in front of the boy, grabbing his hand, and placing his thumb on top of the other’s. “I know you are scared and I am just as scared as you are, but I need you to be strong okay? For both us.”

The small chubby boy whimpers, knees trembling and threatening to give out. “Tommy! Tommy...I need you to keep standing for me, okay? Help is on the way. It’s going to be alright. We are going to be right here. Okay?”

The small boy looks up to him, and nods shakily. He’s a dark-skinned boy. Green eyes, and black unruly hair. “I don’t want t-to...die..”

Gavin swallows. “No,” he whispers. “We are going to be alright. Whatever you do, Tommy, do not take your thumb off, okay? I have mine right over yours. It’s going to hurt Tommy, but please...you need to be strong okay?”

“I–I can’t ho..hold it..” the boy whimpers. “I..c–can’t.”

“I know,” Gavin repeats. “ _I know._ That’s why I’m here. Help is on the way, and I’ve got my thumb right over yours. We are going to be okay. We are going to be okay.”

The boy cries, and Gavin runs a hand through his hair comfortably. “My parents left me here,” the boy starts, whispering. “..b–but I don’t blame them. T–They were out of money, and we..we were going to out in the streets. I...I thought they didn’t want me..but they just wanted...to m-make sure I had food to eat...so they left me here. I-I just want them to know...that...that I’m not angry with then anymore.”

“Mr. Reed...I just want them to know I–I love them..no matter what,” the boy shakes and Gavin tries his best to soothe him, his thumb beginning to ache on the DMS.

“And you can tell them that. I promise we are going to be okay. I’ll make sure you meet your parents again. _I promise._ ” His voice is frail, and he’s afraid. Terrified. “Help is on the way. _It’s on the way._ ”

 

-o-

 

“ _GET AWAY FROM THE CHILD!_ ”

Gavin whips his head around, and lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Connor. Nines. Hank...and the police. “Thank god, you ar–”

“ _Step away from the child with your hands in the air!_ ”

That’s when it hits him. They...they think he... _no....they couldn’t._

“Look, I can’t! There is a DMS taped to his thumb, and if I let go, it is going to detonate. _I need Expo!_ ” Gavin yells, trying to get them to understand.

Connor is relentless though. His gun is raised in the air, pointing straight at him. “Gavin, please listen to me. I just want this to be resolved with no one getting hurt. For the sake of the investigation. For us... _for Nines_. _Gavin_ , please... _surrender._ ”

“ _SURRENDER?!_ ” Gavin asks in disbelief. What are they talking about? Tommy flinches, and Gavin tries to calm down. “Connor you are not _listening_ to me. I have tried to remove the vest. There are traps put across the circuits, with wires are connected to the control unit, and it is taped to the boy’s hand. I cannot let go, or the device will detonate.”

Connor steps closer, raising the riffle back up, the unit circling around them. “Gavin, I give you my word that your previous good service and the state of your mind will be taken into account.”

“ _Connor, you are not listening to me._ I am being set up! I cannot let go of the boy’s hand or we will both die!” Gavin looks at Nines speaking through the com, but the raven does nothing, but stand still, gun raised, and pointed at Gavin. He gives hank a pleading look, but nothing seemed to be working.

Why weren’t they listening?! His fingers tremble over the boys hand. Gavin scrunches his face, feeling the bitter taste of his last coffee lingering on his tongue, before releasing the tension, trying to regain his calm.

“You hid your involvement with Chris Miller, Archangel, and Sloane's Murder. We found evidence of your DNA at the crime scene.” Connor states, voice cold, and undeterred.

 _“I had nothing to do with their murder! NOTHING!”_ Gavin defends, keeping his pressure on the boy’s thumb tight. He can see the skin beginning to break the boy’s skin, blood dripping down onto the wooden floor. _How_...how could they possibly think it was him..and why wasn’t Nines saying anything?!

He turns to the boy. “Look, I know it hurts...but you have to stay strong okay? For both of us,” he breathes out, the sweat beginning to pool at the back of his neck. The boy lets another shaky nod.

“You’ve betrayed all of us.” This time it is Hank that speaks...and Nines still doesn’t say a fucking _word_.

“I’m telling the truth!” Gavin yells back, through gritted teeth.

Hank swallows, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry Gavin. I tried my best for you.” He being to turn around and Gavin doesn’t... _understand._

“ _What are you doing?_ ” He doesn’t...he doesn’t understand! There is a child's life at stake here. Why aren’t they sending expo? “I need expo!”

“Gavin, try and stay calm, okay?” Connor speaks slowly.

_Calm?! They want him to stay fucking calm?!_

“Send expo.. _please_ get us out of this thing,” he tries again, begging them to help. He’s scared. Terrified to die, and he isn’t sure how much longer his hand can hold. _“PLEASE!”_

Connor raises his gun. “Put your hands where we can see them.”

“I CAN’T!! _I FUCKING CAN’T!_ ” He yells for the hundredth time. He takes a moment to breath, to try and calm down. Sweat drips down his neck, and his mouth is dry. “If I let go, the device will detonate, and it will kill both the child and me.”

They don’t reply, and Gavin feels the frustration beginning to grow.

“My hand is on the DMS! What’s the matter with you, _are you fucking blind?!”_

Connor turns around, whispering something that Gavin can’t make out. Were they going to shoot. Were they going to shoot him, but that would make the device detonated, killing the child as well. They wouldn't do that, now would they?

“Please. _I am being set up!_ I’m not lying. Look...I know I betrayed your trust. I know I lied about the situation, hell I even knew about the fucking mike you left in my pocket. I couldn’t...I couldn’t tell you because– You have to trust me.” Gavin speaks, careful not to let too much information out.

He can make out the drones hanging above him, sending every recording back to the security and DPD. If his theory is correct and the killer is working with the security service, he could be listening to everything he is saying. and he knows he can't let too much information out.

“I didn’t want to lie,” Gavin whispers, placing a second hand on top of the DMS. “Please... _you have to believe me._ ”

 

-o-

 

Connor tries to remain his composure. The unit officer comes from behind him. “Critical shot authorized,” he whispers. Connor nods. He doesn’t dare look back at Nines.

“Received.” he says, preparing his shot. “Line of fire, behind me!”

“I know I lied, but I had _nothing_ to do with the murders!” he hears Gavin speak. Connor’s scans pick up no lies, but he can’t be sure. “This case isn’t just part of a string of murders, but a series of terrorist attacks that have been occuring all across detroit, and I _know_ why.”

Connor clicks back to reply. “You realize that you are our prime suspect for being the inside man. We know you could not have strung the murders alone. You were working with someone. You have been killing people all this time.”

 

-o-

 

Gavin takes a moment to breathe, to take in the accusation. The killer was right after all. They never trusted him to begin with, and looking back at Nines...he wonders if the android had felt anything for him to begin with.

He turns the child next to him, and mumbles a soft apology. He can’t tell them. If he dies now...finding the killer and saving the kids will be near impossible...and although he has faith in his team, he has to stay alive, and for that...he needs to tell them...but... _he can’t._

“ _Connor please._ ”

That is a period of silence. Seconds feel like hours and for a moment Gavin believes it’s over. He can make out Connor taking his aim. Tommy’s crying dulled out with the buzz in his head. Tears are spilling from his eyes, and how ironic it all was.

The kid strapped to the bomb was holding it in better than him. It’s a selfish though...but hey, at least he won’t die alone.

He’s giving in...and sooner or later, they will find out the truth. They will know Gavin wasn’t lying, and when that moment comes around, he wants them to hurt. To feel guilty for ever doubting his words.

He wants Nines to remember his pleading face every night...wants it to haunt him. Wants his death to make Nines regret every thought that ran through his mind this very moment.

If anything, the death of an innocent boy will forever be on their hands.

And as the final moments of his life begin to count down, Gavin finally begins to realize why he couldn’t bring himself to apologize to the android. And he doesn’t regret it. After all, androids were just machines. Heartless, unloving machines.

He mumbles a few apologies to Tommy beside him, who doesn’t seem to understand why Gavin is apologizing. He hopes they die a quick death...hopes they won’t feel pain as they go.Connor’s fingers press down on the trigger. He knows what's coming.

 

Gavin closes his eyes...and  _waits._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, and thank you everyone for being so patient and kind. A lot of things happen in this chapter, and I hope I haven't rushed it too much. Parts of this chapter have been inspired..and taken into reference by the finale of 'BodyGuard.' For anyone who hasn't watched the show...I highly recommend it. it's only 6 episodes long and you an find it on youtube. Best thriller show I've watched so far, and every episode is just so well written. The plot twist in the end...will kill you...no kidding.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't understand why Gavin has his thumb on the DMS: The DMS is basically the control that will set off the bomb. The only difference here is that the boy's thumb has been taped to the DMS, and he was pressing down on it...but if he let go, it would set the bomb off. I hope that helps. 
> 
> P.S Don't worry...I won't kill Gavin off. 
> 
> Welp, I hope you guys liked this chapter..it's not my best work...but hey, at least it's something!  
> If there is any part that is confusing, or you don't understand while reading, please let me know in the comments below. I will do my best to clear it up. 
> 
> See a mistake? Tell me! Both criticism and suggestions for the plot are highly appreciated.


	11. Praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether he dies or lives, either way, Gavin wins. It's checkmate.

Through the window, the skies outside were a pale blue with streaks of coral running across the horizon like soft whisps. Beautiful, holding a peace Gavin had never felt in this church before. The church was not a pretty place, and to his way of thinking, the skies should have rumbled, painted grey, and spouting needles onto the ground below.

He turns back, staring at the barrel of the gun, an awful reminder of his current situation. He sees himself in the boy, fearing, but not really understanding why. He’d survived the Lord’s wrath before, ran away from his supposed destiny, and as he hears the click of the trigger, he wraps his arms around Tommy, and breathes.

It’s the only chance he has, and he’ll take what he’ll get. There's a pause, a murmur in the dark behind him, and he sighs in relief. They can’t shoot. Connor _can’t_ shoot. Not unless they wish to kill the child in front of him. The bullet would pierce straight through him, and inevitably find its way to the boy’s flesh had they shot. Not that it mattered. Even if they had killed Gavin, the bomb would go off and kill the boy as well, if not everyone around him. He wasn’t going to die today, not today.

Gavin had cheated fate once, and he’d be _damned_ if he didn’t again. He held the boy close, praying to whatever asshole was up there that they wouldn’t shoot.

The silence screams, echoing across the wooden walls, and Gavin listens. His body trembles, and Gavin wonders if it's him or Tommy. “Gavin,” a frustrated voice comes out, and Gavin almost laughs in relief. “ _Back away from the child._ ”

He shakes his head. He wouldn’t...he _couldn’t._ Knows that if he back away now, they’ll put a bullet straight through his head. Knows that androids are nothing more than cold machines, meant to follow their orders. Wonders if Nines had ever deviated afterall, or if it was just for the case.

Gavin supposed it doesn’t matter. It was his own fault. For falling for such a scam. For believing in this stupid love, this...this make-believe fantasy. He should have seen it from the beginning. No one would ever fall in love with him that easily. And then he thinks of Connor and Hank, wondering how foolish he was to think they had forgiven him for his mistakes. No one forgives that easily.

He breathes. Breathes what he believes will be his last breaths. And he speaks, the lies slipping from his mouth like water. “The DMS is taped to the boy’s thumb. If I let go, we will all die. _Connor, please._ I need Expo.” There isn’t a reply, but he can hear the gun shuffle down, and Gavin contines. “I’ll surrender. I’ll surrender...just please. _Get us out of here_.”

 

_-o-_

 

Step and step. One after another, like his slow heartbeat staggering forward, growing slower and slower with every passing second. The heels click across the wooden floor, echoing in par with the silence. He slumps against the boy in his arms, and closes his eyes.

He prays that it is Expo, there to get him out, _not_ to put the bullet straight through his skull, and watch as his brain splatter across the cross in some odd display of redemption.

And step and step and step and–

The footsteps stop and his heart drops, realizing they wouldn’t be willing to put another person’s life in risk.

“He’s tied to the cross,” Gavin speaks softly, voice cracking and vulnerable. His heart is hanging at the edge of his sleeve, and it’s empty. Alone, and scared. He raises his bloodied hand up in the air. But the blood is not his, it’s Tommy’s, the boy’s skin being split open from the pressure. “There is a DMS taped to his thumb, and I cannot let go, or the device will detonate.”

And Gavin repeats those lines like a mantra, begging them to trust him. Begging for a chance he didn’t know he had.

He hears something being pushed across the floor, and he reaches blindly behind him, in an attempt to reach the object. Plyers. The ones they used to cut wires, and deep inside, Gaven knows he’d be the one to dismantle the bomb. He takes a deep breath, and begins cutting the ropes keeping the boy tied to the cross.

The ropes fall, and Gavin flips himself around, the boy in his arms, hand pressed down onto his thumb, still keeping the DMS clicked down, not daring to let go. His arm burns with agony, and he looks up, meeting blue.

And it’s beautiful. Blue like the river that had taken Chris’s life away. But Nines’ doesn’t see him. No one sees him.

“Try to run away, and I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your head,” Connor speaks, and Gavin nods frantically.

He chuckles softly. “ _Of course you won’t. Of course...you wo–_ ” His words fade away from his mouth, like the silent autumn wind whistling in through the busted doors before him. Cries of the ravens circle echo across the sky, and Gavin breathes.

Breathes because he can’t seem to remember how to, and maybe, just _maybe_ if he kept trying, he would eventually get the hang of it. One breath at a time.

His vision blurs, the trembling getting the best of him, a part of him knows he can’t be the reason this boy dies. So he does what he guesses would most spite Archangel. The one thing that would make Connor hesitate, and if he doesn’t, then fuck all the deviant bullshit. At least he would die content with the knowledge of never apologizing to an heartless, cold machine or  a narcissistic old man, who only saw that android as a replacement for his dead son.

He can’t make out where they are anymore. Can’t tell where Nines is, his tears blinding his vision, and he looks down at the boy.

“Will you do something for me?” he whispers, and the dark skinned boy looked up, confused, but willing.

“Hm,” Tommy nods, not being able to force the words out.

“When you get to that tall scary looking guy, the android, tell him...tell him I said “fuck you”. Tell him he just made the biggest mistake of his life. You’ll know who he is. And be sure to tell him what a piece of _shit_ he really is.” He tugs out a piece of paper that had been taped to the inside of his shirt, when he sees the drones travel on behind them and stuffs it into the boys free hand. “The tall scary looking man okay? If you want you can tell it to his shorter duplicate as well. Yeah?”

The boy looks up, eyes wide, and nods. His small fists clenching the piece of paper, and Gavin gave a weak smile. He’d planned to give this to them long ago. Hoped to put it in some file, or in an empty cup of coffee for Hank, but every time he’d hesitated. Wondered if this was a mistake. Wondered if this small choice would cost the lives of 24 children. Afraid that archangel had been watching.

And although he’s angry, he knows that this might be his last chance. They wouldn’t let him back into the investigation even if he did survive today, so this was all he had. Hopefully, they would understand what was at stake.

And either way, he would get what he wants. If he dies...Archangel loses and his so called ‘team’ would continue with the same guilt that had been gnawing at his bones for so long. If anything Nines had told him be true, then Archangel well be prepared for the storm he’s about to conjure. For the demon he’ll create with Gavin’s death.

And if Gavin lives, he’ll become a living nightmare for the killer. Won’t stop until he’s hunted him down, and put a bullet straight through that twisted mind.

Enough games.

Archangel will lose either way, and a part of that knowledge makes things a tad more bearable. It’s time he gets a taste of his medicine.

Gavin pulls the hand on the DMS closer, and with a his right hand on top of the boy’s thumb, he pushed his other thumb underneath, inching his way between Tommy’s thumb and the DMS. If he can get Tommy’s hand off, then at least the boy will be out of harm’s way when they tell him how to dismantle the bomb.

“When I say pull, you pull your hand out okay?” Gavin states, trying to keep his voice from sounding feeble or frail, and the boy nods afraid.

He get it half way, hoping the dried blood would provide enough friction to keep his hand from slipping. Pressing down hard, he yells, “pull!” and with a yank, the boy’s thumb slips out, and Gavin’s hand takes its place over the DMS. The boy gives a whimper, and Gavin tells him to run.

And so the boy scrambles, cradling his bloodied hand, and stumbling away from Gavin, and Connor hesitates. The gun in his hand shaking, and Gavin can make out the red LED spinning around and around, unsure what to do.

“Go on. You can shoot now,” he says softly, but no shots come. Silence sweeps across the church once again, and Gavin finds he can hear his own heart beating. Thumping, and racing a hundred miles a second. Pounding against his chest, begging to come out.

But it stays, and Gavin breathes again and again.

_One breath at a time._

 

-o-

 

It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

Gavin wasn’t supposed to be there, _alone_. Nines was supposed to keep him safe, away from harm, and now all he can do is watch, frozen, unsure of what he feels. Whether it’s what they call heartbreak, or if it’s the numbness that comes from being an android, he doesn’t know.

He doesn’t know, and days moments ago, he felt happy with that freedom, but now he feels open. Vulnerable. His unbeating heart hangs out at the edge of his sleeve, and he sees Connor put his gun down, as a worker, from what he assumed was the Expo-team come by to talk to Hank and... _not Connor._

The Expo worker, a tall, well-built raven, scar running down from his left jaw down until it disappeared under his suit. He talks to Hank, and Nines stands there, frozen and unmoving as the raven walks forward towards Gavin to what Nines presumed was to save him, and he feels so useless.

So useless.

The child scrambled towards him, and Nines glares, angered that this child might be the reason that Gavin was there...away...so far away that Nines can’t even see him anymore. He takes a step back, the boy falling on his knees, before standing and sobbing again, reaching his head out to him.

“P-please,” the buy stutters, and Nines lets the boy lean into his body, but he doesn’t dare touch him, only watches as the tall raven from the expo-team makes his way towards Gavin, step after step. Doing what Nines _couldn’t_ do.

What he could’ve done, and the boy squeezes his clenched fists, saying something, hid sensors didn’t quite pick up, screaming, and yelling and it all sounds so quiet. The yells but a mere whisper, slurred and warped in the tumbling of his machinery.

He can feel the small hand try to tear his fists open, but only sees as Gavin smiles at the expo member, scared when the raven starts reaching for the wires, not hesitating before clipping them off...one by one. The red one first, and then the blue, followed by the other red, moving up and about like some orderly fashion like some ritual or prayer. And the huge cross didn’t make it any better.

“Please...m-mister,” the boy stutters, smearing his bloody hand against the white of his uniform, and Nines finally looks down. “ _Please."_

He crouches down to the boys level, patting his head. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re okay..” he whispers, repeating it like some mantra, trying to convince himself more than the trembling boy before him.

“N-No! You n–” the boy pauses for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before reaching out for Nines hand again, tapping on it, trying to pry the fingers open into a palm. Nines raises an eyebrow, confused, but opens his palm nonetheless.

The boy stuffs something into his palm, before closing Nines fist over it, and holding it shut. “He told me to g–give it to you.”

“ _What? Wh–_ ”

“He saved m–me..please mister...he’s not a bad guy,” the boy sobs, and Nines nods frantically, holding onto the boys trembling hands.

And he wonders if it is the boy shaking or the rumble of his own mechanics growing larger with the panic. It wasn’t Gavin..Gavin would never...

And he holds the crumpled message in his hands, hands trembling to open, but his fists remain closed secrets caged and held tight. And Nines prays. To whom, or what, he did not know. Maybe RA9 or the long forgotten gods in heaven above. Either way, he begs, down on his knees in front of the trembling child and he leans into the child, holding the small hands in his own. 

" _Thank you,_ " he whispers, before guiding the child out of the church and away into the blinding colours of the never dying city.

 

-o-

 

“It’s going to be alright, I will be getting ya,” the expo member starts, before cutting himself off. “I mean..you out of here. I’m an expert at this stuff, you know. You’re in safe hands.”

The raven smiles, and Gavin smiles back. “Yeah, _I know.”_

The man is scrawny, yet tall. Hair slicked back, and a heavy accent that he seems to be trying to hide. Some would say it’s embarrassing, Gavin knows better.

He’s not scared. Not really. Gavin knows he will get out of here..alive at most. After all, he’s in _safe_ hands. The man before him hums, pulling out a pair of wire cutters, not even bothering to check the bomb before snipping off the small blue wire off on the top.

“So, how’ve you been doing these days?” The man asks, cutting off a red wire.

“Fucking peachy. My past best friend turned out to be a manipulative serial killer, torments me to the point where I want to rip my brains out. My partners don’t trust me, and I’m being fuckign set up by the _devil_ himself.” He says, looking off to the side, feeling empty as he watched Nines walk out the church.

The man before him hitches, freezing only momentarily before cutting the green wire. “Sounds rough, but humor me. Is he still your friend?”

Gavin lets out a bark. _“Friends?_ Fuck that. He isn’t even worthy enough to be my worst enemy,” Gavin leans in to the raven, reaching his ear before whispering, “ _He means nothing to me._ ”

Gavin can feel the male tremble, but the expo-member continues as though nothing happened. “Maybe you mean something to m–him?”

“He wants me dead,” Gavin states, grunting.

“N–well, you’re still alive, aren’t you?”

“Wish I wasn’t...” Gavin mumbles under his breath, but the raven hears. The man gasps softly, fingers trembling as he cut the yellow wire. One by one. The brown, the orange, the pink, the purple all cut without as much of a second thought. “You really know your way around this, don’t you?”

“Uhhh, yeah,” the raven says, caught off guard from the compliment. “I’ve been doing this for a while.”

“ _Have you now?_ ”

“Yeah..” and he trails off, cutting the final blue wire. The beeping stops, the lights giving out and the man pulls the vest of the bom from behind him, peeling it off gently. He eases Gavin’s thumb off the DMS, but Gavin clenched it tight.

“No,” Gavin shook his head, keeping his hands locked tight on the DMS.

The man takes his hands gently in his own scarred ones, hushin softly and Gavin feels _disgusted._ “It’s okay. Nothing is going to happen, I promise. I promise. _Trust me._ ”

“ _I don’t,”_ he replies back, but allows his hand to be peeled away from the device, until he is no longer in contact with it. His hand burns and burns and Gavin bites his tongue to keep from crying out.

“You’ll learn to,” the man mutters pats his cheek, before getting up and walking away off to the back. It’s a promise alright.

But Gavin can’t bother to care, instead watches as the raven trails away, the figure growing smaller and smaller by the second. He wants to cry out, say thank you, curse, scream...something! _Anything!_ But nothing comes out. And he leans back against the cross, feeling the judgement shine down upon him, and in that moment, he begs for something.

 

Anything.

 

And as the raven disappears around the church door, Gavin takes one last look at the bomb, a single white wire remained intact, yet to be cut and snipped off. The emptiness escaping as the man disappears back into the city. He stays there, down on his knees, hands cradling his thumb in a futile attempt to ease the pain, and closes his eyes...

 

 

_...praying._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while, but i was just sort of stuck, and not sure how to continue, but I figured it out, don't you worry! This turned out to be shorter than I thought it actually was, either way I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> There are lots of small hints and stuff I put in this chapter, so feel free to tell me all your theories, I love reading everyone of them.
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for being so patient, I hope this chapter does not dissappoint.
> 
> Anyways, see a mistake? Tell me! Both criticism and suggestions for the story are welcome!


	12. Notice

I know this is a short notice and rather quick, but I am going to rewrite the last chapter I uploaded. Chapter 11.

 

I have have a better idea to continue this, rather than how it went in the last chapter, and thank you to the people that pointed it out.

So yeah, I’ll be rewriting chapter 11. so when I’m done that chapter will probably get deleted and updated with another one. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I’m going to rewrite that chapter and it’s going to change a lot of things. 

 

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Detroit fan fiction, and it's kind of rushed, but I hope you guys liked it?
> 
> See a mistake? Tell me! Both criticism and suggestions for the plot are greatly appreciated!


End file.
